X Garden
by Lunette Athella
Summary: [RE-MAKE/with variety of changes] Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke-Hinata, terjebak di sebuah tempat bernama X Garden. "Selamat datang di X Garden. Tempat di mana semua keinginanmu dapat menjadi nyata. /Caranya?. Kau harus bermain. —Bermain untuk menang." /DLDR. NaruxSaku, SasuxHina. Warnings inside
1. Chapter 0 : Invitation

Malam itu tampak tak berbeda dari biasanya.

Langit masih menampakkan bintang-bintang kerlap kerlip meskipun dibeberapa tempat akan tampak awan lebih mendominasi. Orang-orang tengah mengadakan festival hasil panen malam itu. Membuat lapangan tengah kota itu dipenuhi sesak warga beraneka ras yang berkeliling penuh suka cita menanggapi berbagai acara dan hiburan yang tersedia ditempat itu yang sudah dikemas sedemikian rupa. Setidaknya hingga,...

BOOM!

Sesuatu, apapun itu yang menyebabkan ledakan mengerikan itu membuat orang-orang disana memekik dan berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Beberapa yang merasa bertanggung jawab segera bergerak menuju sang pelaku. Lainnya tengah berlari mengikuti perintah untuk berlindung.

Dan tak perlu waktu lama, acara hiruk pikuk menyenangkan itu seolah diubah dengan _elit _menjadi arena kejadian mengerikan yang sebagian membuat bangunan-bangunan sang ibu kota rata dengan tanah, sebagiannya lagi membuat lautan api dan pohon-pohon berterbangan kemana-mana.

Siapapun, apapun penyebab hal itu adalah monster.

.

.

Selamat datang di X Garden. Tempat dimana semua keinginanmu dapat menjadi nyata. Kau ingin sayap? Atau mungkin istana dan rumah yang mewah yang tidak kau miliki di dunia awalmu? Kau dapat memilikinya disini~ Tapi, ini bukan surga yang dimana keinginanmu menjadi nyata dengan hanya mengucapkannya.

Lalu bagaimana?

Mudah saja –Pastikan kau menang.

.

.

**X Garden**

**Re-Make**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**OC/s (c) Me**

**Rate : K – T**

**Genre : Adventure / Romance.**

**X Garden (c) Lunette Athella a.k.a Ry Kazumi**

**Note : **FULL-SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO EVER READ THIS! SRSLY, sorry :3 /kicked

**Summary : **Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke-Hinata, terjebak ke sebuah tempat bernama X Garden. "Selamat datang di X Garden. Tempat dimana semua keinginanmu dapat menjadi nyata. /caranya?. Kau harus bermain. –bermain untuk menang."

**2nd. Summary : **Kau benci dunia mu? Kau benci karena apa yang kau inginkan tidak akan pernah kau dapatkan? Kalau begitu, izinkan aku membawa tubuhmu-jiwamu kesebuah tempat dimana kau tidak akan pernah membenci kehidupanmu, dimana apapun keinginanmu akan menjadi nyata. Semustahil apapun itu, akan menjadi nyata dengan satu syarat: Menang.

"Welcome to X Garden."

**Chapter 0 : Invitation**

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan wajah dipenuhi peluh. Sepasang iris lavendernya bersinar terang.

_Apa-apaan itu tadi?_

Ia mendesah keras lalu mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu. Ia benar-benar tampak seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja melarikan diri dari rampok yang bersiap menyerangnya. Tidak, ini bahkan lebih dari hanya sekedar rampok.

_Monster itu…_

Dengan satu hentakan cepat, ia melepaskan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya hingga benda itu terjatuh dari ranjang. Siapa peduli? Ia segera menyambar jubah putih disampingnya dan dengan cepat-cepat memakainya asal. Masih pukul 03:01. Koridor depan kamarnya masih tampak gelap. Sementara detik kemudian gadis itu berlarian dengan satu tujuan tepat yang terpikir oleh otaknya.

Srek.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang lebih tepat didekskripsikan sebagai kamar dengan nuansa putih-krem. Gadis tadi dengan gerakan perlahan mendekati satu-satunya ranjang disana dan menatap wajah tidur gadis _silver _diatas ranjang itu.

"Nekoyuki-san, aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berlari sekuat tenaga.

Tidak peduli tubuhnya - wajahnya tergores rerantingan pohon yang dilaluinya ataupun kakinya nyaris tidak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhnya serta keinginannya untuk tetap berlari hingga jauh, jauh sampai orang-orang pembawa sabit itu tidak menangkapnya dan kemudian memenggal lehernya. Rambut indigo panjang indahnya kini awut-awutan dan kusut. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tubuhnya meronta ingin berhenti namun orang-orang dibelakangnya tidak akan berhenti sampai mengetahui gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu tidak dapat bergerak lagi.

Hinata bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak dengan dada naik-turun dan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia tidak kuat lagi. Kalau memaksakan berlari ia akan kehilangan kendali tubuhnya dan bisa saja _membunuh orang-orang dibelakangnya _dan ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu. Gadis itu menahan nafas, orang dibelakangnya mendekat dan berhenti sebentar, begitu tidak menemukan jejaknya. Mereka berpikir untuk berpencar, mengelilingi hutan belantara itu mencari sang gadis yang disangka sebagai monster. Yah, Hinata aslinya tampil sebagai gadis pemalu dan manis, tapi ada saat dimana ia tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dan melukai orang-orang didesanya hingga kini mereka berpikir untuk balik melukainya. Hukum alam pada umumnya, bukan?

Sekarang gadis itu harus pergi, jauh sejauh-jauhnya kalau masih ingin melihat tubuhnya secara utuh. Ia melirik sekeliling dengan suara padam agar orang-orang itu tidak kembali. Hanya ada pohon, pohon dan pohon lagi lalu ada–.. tunggu. Sebuah rumah? Di tengah hutan selebat ini? Itu bukan semacam halusinasinya, kan? Hinata memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah dengan berjalan mendekat. Rumah itu tampak tidak begitu besar namun bukan berukuran kecil. Di halamannya terdapat sebuah air mancur yang airnya tidak mengalir lagi karena sepertinya rumah ini sudah tidak dihuni bertahun-tahun lamanya. Modelnya terlihat begitu klasik dan kuno dengan dedaunan kering sebagai penghiasnya. Tanpa pagar dan warna yang muram sebagai penanda rumah ini memang seharusnya tidak berada disini.

Hinata memberanikan dirinya berjalan mendekat sambil melihat sekitar. Tampaknya cukup aman untuk bersembunyi sesaat sampai memastikan orang-orang itu sudah lelah mencarinya. Gadis itu memutar knop pintunya. Melihat sekeliling. Hinata menutup hidung dan mulutnya secara refleks agar debu-debu yang mengisi nyaris keseluruhan ruangan ini tidak membuatnya terbatuk ataupun bersin.

"Permisi. Apa ada orang didalam?" ucapnya lantang meski tahu jawabannya apa. Mustahil ada manusia yang sanggup tinggal di tempat sekotor, seberantakan dan seberdebu ini.

Hinata mulai melangkah masuk lebih dalam. Ia mendongak keatas. Ada sebuah lubang tidak begitu besar disana. Cukup untuk membiarkan dedaunan pohon yang sudah mati berjatuhan kedalam serta membiarkan sinar matahari sore yang merembes masuk dibalik pepohonan hutan yang rimbun berhasil menerangi cukup sebagian ruangan itu. Hingga Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas ada dua buah kursi berukuran besar yang terbuat dari kayu terletak berhamburan dengan sebuah meja yang tampak sedikit 'hancur', beberapa lemari kecil yang 'sudah tidak layak dikatakan lemari lagi', vas bunga dan beberapa perabotan lainnya berseliweran dilantai yang dipenuhi campuran debu-tanah-dedaunan kering. Didinding sekelilingnya, tampak beberapa lukisan yang gambarnya tidak lagi jelas dimakan waktu. Kalau di lihat-lihat rumah ini memiliki banyak interior bagus. Hanya saja Hinata tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ada rumah ditengah hutan seperti ini dan kemana penghuninya?

Gadis itu tidak ambil pusing dengan memikirkan hal seperti itu dikeadaan dimana seharusnya keberadaannya sendiri didunia ini lebih patut di pusingkan. Ia berjongkok dibalik pintu yang sebelumnya ia tutup rapat kembali, berpikir tentang bagaimana hidup di dunia yang begitu tidak adil ini. Ia benar-benar benci mengetahui ibu-ayahnya mati dengan cara setragis itu. Begitu mengetahui keluarga Hyuuga bukan sekedar 'manusia', orang-orang itu membakar rumahnya setelah sebelumnya memenggal penghuninya yang tidak berhasil lolos seperti Hinata. Hinata kecil yang melihat tragedi pemenggalan itu menjadi trauma dan frustasi serta selalu dihantui rasa dendam akan orang-orang itu meski dia tidak menginginkannya. Hal itulah yang membuat Hinata yang pasca tragedi pemenggalan itu kembali ditangkap dan di penjara disebuah gudang bawah tanah oleh penduduk menjadi kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Menuntut balas akan kejadian yang menimpa orang tuanya 15tahun lalu. Ia berhasil melarikan diri setelah membunuh separuh penduduk yang ada dan akhirnya terjebak di rumah ini beserta pikirannya yang amburadul. Ia berdiri, berjalan dan berhenti tepat dibawah lubang itu. Membiarkan cahaya matahari yang berhasil menyelinap menerpa wajah lelahnya. Namun tiba-tiba...

PLUK..

Sebuah benda yang tampak seperti batu bulat berwarna putih bening berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari kelereng meluncur jatuh dari atas dan tepat mengenai keningnya. Hinata meringis. Lalu berjongkok memungut benda itu. Diperhatikannya baik-baik. Tampak seperti butiran salju dimusim dingin jatuh didalamnya, berkilauan. Dan tiba-tiba, bola itu bersinar. Terang sekali dan ..

BLAAAAR!

Lenyap! Semuanya lenyap.

.

.

Semilir angin dipadang rumput hijau itu menggelitik saraf-saraf gadis berambut indigo yang tengah terbaring menelungkup disana. Wajah yang penuh goresan-goresan kecil itu sama sekali tidak memperngaruhi kecantikan alaminya. Setelah merasa cukup, kelopak mata itu menampilkan mata bening tanpa pupil yang lelah. Hinata terkejut. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan isi perutnya seperti ingin keluar. Ia memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk. Dan, _what?_

Bukannya tadi ia berada disebuah rumah kosong ditengah hutan? Bukan berada dipadang rumput seperti saat ini. Rambut indigonya menari-nari bersama hembusan angin. Hinata sama sekali belum amnesia. Ia mencoba berdiri saat sadar kakinya tidak mau bergerak. Gadis itu mengeluh dan tepat setelah ia berbalik, ia menemukan bola itu disana. Masih bersinar. Ia benar-benar heran. Baru sehari sejak ia berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara itu dan terakhir kali ia mengingat, hari masih sore. Apa ia tertidur semalaman dirumah itu dan sesuatu menyeretnya ke padang rumput ini? Heh, itu terasa agak aneh. Tapi, apa masih ada yang lebih aneh dari benda di pegangannya ini? Otak Hinata masih bisa diajak berpikir bahwa semenjak ia menemukan benda ini, disaat itulah ia mulai merasa lebih aneh daripada berada dalam penjara dingin dan gelap selama 15tahun.

Gadis itu memaksa kakinya bergerak kearah pepohonan, ada hutan rupanya. Ia berjalan terseok-seok, entah kemana. Ia hanya berjalan, berjalan dan.. TUK!

"Aww!"

"?!"

Hinata mendongak, orang itu berbalik. Aneh. Itulah yang mereka berdua rasakan. Secara tidak langsung, sebenarnya mereka saling bertatapan.

Hinata hendak protes mengapa orang ini berhenti begitu saja dihadapannya, begitu ia sadar aura aneh yang keluarkan orang itu. Ia memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat lebih detail. Tapi, percuma saja, orang itu berdiri dibagian yang tertutupi bayangan dedaunan pohon yang lebat. Seakan tau pikiran Hinata, orang itu bergerak maju. Mendekat, Hinata melangkah mundur, memasang kuda-kuda, siapa tahu saja orang ini bukan 'orang'. Dan tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan mata hitam kelam dengan tampang stoic akut. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata tertegun. Orang ini tidak berbahaya, pikirnya. Tapi, tetap saja ia merasa aneh. Orang itu menatapnya lurus, membuat Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Ia berniat kembali jalan, tapi orang itu menghalangi jalannya.

"Ngg, a-anoo.. permisi, aku mau l-lewat." Bukannya memberi jalan pada Hinata, orang itu malah memajukan kepalanya. Mengintimidasi. "Sepertinya kita sama. Kau juga kebingungan, kan?" Jelas saja! Pertanyaan-pernyataan macam apa itu? Hinata merengut. "S-sepertinya begitu," balasnya. "Apa hanya ada kita dihutan ini?" Orang itu melirik sekitar.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Sama sepertimu, aku tidak kenal tempat ini." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon disebelahnya. Memberikan Hinata jalur.

"E-eh?" _speechless!_

Orang itu baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya secara _blak-blakan _padanya. Tepat dugaannya, dia pastilah orang baik-baik. Hinata tertegun-senang-kaget secara bersamaan.

"Kau mau lewat, bukan?"

Gadis ini aneh!

Sasuke belum pernah 'tidak bisa membaca pikiran siapapun disekelilingnya'. Untung sekali gadis ini terlalu lugu untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"A-aku Hinata Hyuuga. A-anoo.. mungkin lebih baik kalau aku bersamamu saja."

Astaga, gadis ini polos-lugu-naif atau apa? Bagaimana bisa dia percaya begitu saja pada orang yang baru dilihatnya delapan menit yang lalu? Sasuke tercengang.

"Heh? Apa kau tidak takut aku melakukan 'sesuatu' padamu?"

"Tampaknya kau bukan orang jahat." _Skakmat! _Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa seperti ini! Oh tuhan, gadis itu masih waras, kan?

Hinata menutup mulutnya secara refleks. _Ups! _Dia benar-benar mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Pasti Sasuke akan menganggapnya aneh-aneh.

Yah, ini pertama kalinya bagi gadis Hyuuga itu yang sudah 15 tahun terkurung di penjara bawah tanah yang gelap tanpa seorangpun menemaninya akhirnya bertemu dengan 'orang sebaya-nya' hingga ia merasa sesenang ini. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap orang didepannya dengan ragu-ragu. Apa dia tidak mau diganggu oleh Hinata? Bukankah tadi dia bilang kalau dia juga tidak tahu tempat ini? Hinata berpikir akan lebih baik kalau mereka keluar dari hutan ini bersama-sama. Apa salah?

Laki-laki itu menangkap tatapan aneh sang Hyuuga. Ia lantas mengubah irisnya menjadi merah darah. Membuat gadis dihadapannya terkejut.

"Kau mau apa?" refleks Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah cermin bulat dari balik jubah birunya. Menghadapkannya pada Sasuke sehingga laki-laki itu bisa melihat balik tatapannya.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku akan membuat ilusi untuk diriku sendiri, kan?" tanyanya.

"H-hentikan itu atau aku akan membuatmu mengilusi dirimu sendiri, Uchiha-san." Hinata menutup matanya sambil tetap mengarahkan cerminnya kedepan. Cermin itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang dia bawa dari rumahnya dulu. Tingkah polosnya membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan orang jahat." Iris matanya berubah normal. "Satu lagi," ia menatap gadis itu dengan senyum miring yang dapat membuat gadis-gadis di sekolahnya _melt _seketika. Hinata balik menatapnya dengan heran, "panggil aku Sasuke. Bagaimana, Hinata?" Gadis itu mengangguk semangat. Wuah, dia benar-benar senang karena pada akhirnya ia mendapat teman disini. Tidak buruk.

"Ayo kita kemb–..."

Seekor kucing berbulu putih dengan iris mata berwarna merah tiba-tiba melompat menghalangi jalan mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata mundur selangkah.

"Tunggu sebentar kalian berdua. Kalian terdampar cukup jauh rupanya."

Hah? Kucing berbicara? Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar yakin kalau dia sedang berada dalam ilusinya sendiri. Sementara Hinata tampak senang dan kaget secara bersamaan.

_Sreek... sreek_

Semak disekitarnya bergoyang. Apalagi ini? Belum selesai dengan 'kucing yang berbicara' sekarang apa? Ia bertemu dengan Hydra berkepala lima?!

Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda dengan Hinata yang melongo dibelakangnya. "Hei, dasar kucing aneh! Ternyata kau jalan cepat jug–.. Ehh?"

Seorang laki-laki berambut _blonde _dan gadis _soft pink _yang mengekor dibelakangnya terkejut bukan main. Sama halnya dengan pemuda _raven _dan gadis tanpa pupil tadi. Mereka berhadap-hadapan. Saling bertanya lewat ekor mata masing-masing. Masih terlalu kaget untuk menyusun kata-kata yang tepat sekaligus menafsirkan secara langsung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Kucing putih tadi tersenyum kecil dan... _Buft! _

Kepulan asap mengelilingi tubuh kucing tadi yang kini berubah menjadi seorang gadis berambut _silver twintail _yang dihiasi dengan topi kecil berpita dan mata beriris merah, sepasang telinga kucing di kepalanya dan.. dia memiliki ekor yang indah, pikir Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Pakaiannya tampak bertema Gothic Lolita dengan gaun hitam pendek dimana gaunnya meluas ke pahanya beserta beberapa renda putih dibagian bawah dan beraksen dengan pita putih di pinggang. Dia memakai sepasang _legging_ dan sepatu hitam, dan sarung tangan hitam sampai pergelangan di tangan masing-masing. Sebuah pita hitam diikatkan dilehernya sebagai kalung dan batu bulat kecil berwarna _silver _sebagai liontinnya.

"Hah! Kau manusia?"

Siapapun yang mengatakan itu tadi, seolah mewakili pertanyaan yang mereka secara tidak langsung ungkap bersamaan. Gadis itu tersenyum, manis sekali.

"Aku Nekoyuki Eliesbell akan menjadi _servant _kalian sampai bertemu dengn Queen Anneliese di Scweztx. Nah, Selamat datang di X Garden..! "

.

.

.

**~| TBC |~**

**A.N :**

**- Hello, hello ***lambai-lambai*, **ada yang ingat saya? :3 **(Readers : NGGAA!) **/dibuang. Gomennasai, untuk beberapa alasan, saya menghapus X Garden yang sebelumnya ***deep bow*. **Kali ini saya akan melanjutkannya. **

**- Karena yang sebelumnya udah dipost sampai beberapa chapter, jadi saya akan mengupdate chap selanjutnya paling lambat empat hari kedepan. **

**- Di X Garden yang ini, saya mohon maaf **(lagi) **karena saya ngga akan pakai OC selain OC yang saya buat sendiri.**

**- Semoga masih ada yang mau dengan sukarela/? Ngebaca fic ini dari chap 0 lagi T^T /cri. Saya akan usahakan finish fic ini kok, tenang saja ~ **

**- Last, **

**RnR without Flame, please? ^^**


	2. Chapter 1 : Long-lost

Langit diatas tampak benar menjadi _background_ sempurna untuk melengkapi pertemuan _kecil _sekumpulan orang berjubah dan bertudung hitam itu. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, bulir demi bulir air turun membasahi.

Mereka membentuk semacam formasi lingkaran diatas bebatuan tempat itu. Sementara ditengahnya tampak sebuah area datar berpasir. Orang-orang itu kemudian membentuk gerakan tangan aneh dan..

_Bum!_

Sesuatu keluar dari bawah pasir itu. Sebuah patung besar.

"Apa ini sudah cukup?"

"Tentu saja. Ini sempurna."

"Yang terakhir. Tinggal _benda itu."_

.

.

Selamat datang di X Garden. Tempat dimana semua keinginanmu dapat menjadi nyata. Kau ingin sayap? Atau mungkin istana dan rumah yang mewah yang tidak kau miliki di dunia awalmu? Kau dapat memilikinya disini~ Tapi, ini bukan surga yang dimana keinginanmu menjadi nyata dengan hanya mengucapkannya.

Lalu bagaimana?

Mudah saja –Pastikan kau menang.

.

.

X **Gar**den

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : K – T**

**Warning(s) : Typo-s, bahasa labil bin ababil, alur terlalu cepat/terlalu lambat, OOC akut,**de el el

**Genre : Adventure / Romance.** Friendship.

**X Garden (c) Lunette Athella (Ry**Ka**zumi)**

**Summary :**Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke-Hinata, terjebak ke sebuah tempat bernama X Garden. "Selamat datang di X Garden. Tempat dimana semua keinginanmu dapat menjadi nyata. /caranya?. Kau harus bermain. –bermain untuk menang."

**2nd. Summary :**Kau benci dunia mu? Kau benci karena apa yang kau inginkan tidak akan pernah kau dapatkan? Kalau begitu, izinkan aku membawa tubuhmu-jiwamu kesebuah tempat dimana kau tidak akan pernah membenci kehidupanmu, dimana apapun keinginanmu akan menjadi nyata. Semustahil apapun itu, akan menjadi nyata dengan satu syarat: Menang.

"Welcome to X Garden."

**Chapter 1 : Lo**ng-lo**st**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Previous **Chap ..**

… Kepulan asap mengelilingi tubuh kucing tadi yang kini berubah menjadi seorang gadis berambut _silver twintail _yang dihiasi dengan topi kecil berpita dan mata beriris merah, sepasang telinga kucing di kepalanya dan.. dia memiliki ekor yang indah, pikir Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Pakaiannya tampak bertema Gothic Lolita dengan gaun hitam pendek dimana gaunnya meluas ke pahanya beserta beberapa renda putih dibagian bawah dan beraksen dengan pita putih di pinggang. Dia memakai sepasang _legging_ dan sepatu hitam, dan sarung tangan hitam sampai pergelangan di tangan masing-masing. Sebuah pita hitam diikatkan dilehernya sebagai kalung dan batu bulat kecil berwarna _silver _sebagai liontinnya.

"Hah! Kau manusia?"

Siapapun yang mengatakan itu tadi, seolah mewakili pertanyaan yang mereka secara tidak langsung ungkap bersamaan. Gadis itu tersenyum, manis sekali.

"Aku Nekoyuki, akan menjadi _servant_kalian sampai bertemu dengan Queen Anneliese di Scweztx.

Nah, Selamat datang di X Garden!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kota itu tampak begitu klasik. Cukup mirip seperti membayangkan berada pada '_Victorian Era'._

Hinata melihat sekelilingnya, sepi. Hanya ada dia, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, dan Nekoyuki yang berjalan girang di depannya. Padahal, kalau di bilang kota ini cukup besar dan megah. Begitu aneh melihat tempat sebagus ini tidak berpenghuni, bukan?

Mereka terus berjalan. Menyusuri jalan besar, bahkan gang-gang dan jalan berkelok-kelok. Mereka hanya mengikuti gadis berambut _silver _didepan, entah kemana mereka dibawa pergi. Setidaknya kini mereka sudah tidak didalam hutan tadi lagi. Tampaknya Nekoyuki tidak bohong kalau dia memang tahu tempat ini. Semua memandangi kota itu dengan kagum, tapi sama sekali tidak berani bersuara banyak. Sakura bahkan heran kenapa pemuda _blonde _yang berjalan disampingnya kini sama sekali tidak seperti yang biasa ditemuinya sehari-hari. Cowok itu hanya diam, meski ekor matanya menampakkan kekaguman akan keindahan kota yang kini terlihat tanpa penghuni itu. Mereka bertanya banyak hal tentang kota ini. Tapi hanya dibenak masing-masing, Nekoyuki tampak seolah memberi isyarat pada mereka semua untuk menanyakan tentang hal itu lain waktu.

Mereka keluar dari area yang diasumsikan Hinata sebagai 'perkotaan', tapi, sama sekali beda dengan yang masih teringat di benaknya tentang 'sebuah kota'. Ia memang lama hidup dalam penjara di sebuah desa tidak begitu besar. Tapi sebelum di kurung, ia pernah berkali-kali dibawa ayahnya ke kota terdekat untuk menjual hasil panen. Mereka bertemu semak-semak yang dibelakangnya tampak berbagai pohon lebat.

"Hutan lagi?" Akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara, memecah keheningan. Nekoyuki tersenyum simpul sambil bergeleng pelan. "Tenang saja, kita akan ke rumah Yamanaka-sama terlebih dahulu."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku, hah?"

"Dan untuk apa kita ke sini? Bukannya tadi kau bilang kita harus menemui Queen Annae-..Ngg.. Argh, siapa tadi?"

"Anneliese."

"Ah iya! Kita harus menemui dia, kan?"

"Benar sekali."

"Lalu kenapa kita ke sini?"

"Karena Scweztx itu masih jauh sekali~ Aku pikir kalian ingin istirahat disini dulu. _Well, _kita sekarang berada didaerah para Elf, Cambroadge. Sebelum sampai ke Scweztx, kita harus melewati tiga daerah ras, Kazirou Forest dan ke lapisan terdalam X Garden. Sedang ada festival di sana, loh!" seru Nekoyuki dengan mata berbinar-binar dan wajah _innocent _yang malah membuat keempatnya melongo tidak mengerti.

_Hey!_ Mereka baru sadar ada di tempat ini 75 menit yang lalu. Bahkan mereka tidak sempat di beritahu apa-apa selain '–mereka terdampar di suatu tempat bernama X Garden, –bertemu dengan seorang gadis _gothic _yang pada awalnya adalah seekor kucing yang menjelaskan dirinya akan menjadi _servant _mereka hingga bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Queen Anneliese di sebuah tempat bernama Scweztx /yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu ada dimana itu/ –dan kini mereka sedang berada di daerah para Elf yang tampak seperti era Victoria.'

Astaga, belum selesai dengan semua itu, sekarang Nekoyuki malah menambahkan deskripsi sesuatu yang lebih rumit lagi. Daerah ras? Kazirou Forest? Lapisan terdalam? Dan.. festival? Apa pula itu?

Nekoyuki tertawa pelan melihat reaksi alamiah keempat 'tamu'nya itu. Ia tidak ambil pusing, segera saja ia lambaikan tangannya kearah semak didepannya, tumbuhan itu bergerak. Menampakkan sebuah jembatan kayu yang cukup lebar dengan pegangan yang dihiasi tumbuhan melilit serta sungai berarus lambat namun jernih mengalir dibawahnya. Agak jauh kedepan, tampak sebuah rumah bergaya klasik dengan taman penuh bunga beraneka macam serta pohon teduh mengelilinginya. Rumah itu cukup besar, tampak seperti rumah-rumah yang mereka lihat sebelumnya. Perhatian mereka teralihkan, mereka kembali berdecak kagum.

_Knock.. knock_

Pintu yang diketuk Nekoyuki terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan seorang gadis berambut _blonde _panjang yang diikat _ponytail _dengan telinga meruncing kebelakang_. _Pertanda bahwa dia adalah seorang Elf, tepat seperti yang di katakan Nekoyuki. Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura menatap gadis itu tidak percaya. _Disini benar-benar ada Elf?_

Tapi, Nekoyuki sudah mempersiapkan mereka untuk hal itu. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun putih panjang yang bawahnya tidak mengembang dengan sebuah mahkota melingkar yang terbuat dari berbagai tumbuhan dan bunga melilit. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah. "Wah, Neko-chan bawa tamu, yah. Ayo, silahkan masuk."

Pintu itu dibuka lebih lebar, menampakkan bagian dalam ruangan yang sangat, sangat indah. Jauh lebih indah dari bagian luarnya. Tampak beberapa elf lainnya yang mondar-mandir dengan pakaian pelayan. Mereka membungkuk hormat ketika mereka berjalan didepannya, mempersilahkan mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ditutupi pintu yang dibingkai indah. Gadis itu berjalan masuk, menampakkan sebuah ruangan besar yang berisi meja kotak yang terbuat dari kayu pohon oak dibagian tengah ruangan serta tiga pasang kursi hingga Sakura menyimpulkan tempat itu adalah 'ruang makan'. Yah, sejak tadi perut gadis itu sudah kosong. Ia tidak sempat berbelanja di kantin sekolahnya karena 'terlalu malas' dan rencananya –kalau saja ia tidak berada di tempat ini, Naruto akan mentraktirnya ramen. Dia 'terlalu' beruntung sepertinya.

Gadis _blonde _itu memberi isyarat agar mereka segera mengambil tempat duduk yang tersedia sementara dirinya duduk di kursi terdepan dari tempat mereka berdiri. Berbicara sambil berdiri tidak terdengar bagus.

Sakura dan Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata, Sasuke. Sementara Nekoyuki mengambil tempat dihadapan si gadis _blonde_. Beberapa pelayan yang tadi membersihkan ruangan, perlahan mundur keluar. Menyisakan Sakura yang cemberut karena sepertinya pelayan-pelayan tadi tidak akan kembali membawa nampan berisi makanan dalam jangka waktu dekat ini.

Hinata menangkap ekspresi cemberut Sakura, gadis itu terkekeh. Ia sama saja dengannya, sama-sama tidak sempat 'mengisi perut' sebelum di'culik' kemari. Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu memulai. "Baiklah, selamat datang di daerah bagian ras Elf, gerbang 7, ibukota Cambroadge. Namaku Ino Yamanaka, ketua ras Elf. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian," ujar gadis bernama Ino itu dengan sedikit membungkuk. Sasuke berpikir tampaknya inilah saat 'penjelasan'.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'gerbang'?"

Ino tersenyum, "Benda yang digunakan sebagai pembuka yang juga membagi tiap-tiap lapisan di X Garden. Semakin kecil angka gerbang, semakin dekat ia ke pusat. Sebagai contoh, Gerbang 7 adalah gerbang terluar dari X Garden."

"Scweztx adalah daerah netral, pusat dari X garden. Masih begitu jauh hingga ke sana. Well, ada berbagai macam ras disana. Sekarang dibagian gerbang 2 ada sebuah festival besar-besaran dan ini hari pertama. Itulah mengapa kota ini agak kosong," Nekoyuki menambahkan. Kini giliran gadis _silver _itu yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Nee, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Namaku Neko Yuki Hime atau Nekoyuki Eliesbell. Tapi, aku lebih sering di panggil Nekoyuki. Terserah kalian mau memanggilku apa. Aku berasal dari ras Beast tapi juga pengguna _nature power, _petir_._"

"Apa maksudmu dengan ras, _nature power _dan sebenarnya kami ada ditempat macam apa?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Ehm, kita mulai dari dunia yang kalian tempati sekarang. Dunia ini bernama X Garden. Dua tingkat lebih atas dari duniamu. Ini dunia yang dipersembahkan oleh para 'dewa' sebagai belas kasihan bagi mereka yang membenci dunia sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan duniamu sebelumnya yang hanya di huni oleh satu ras, yaitu manusia. Di X Garden ada berbagai macam ras."

"Salah satunya adalah ras kami, Elf."

"Selain Elf, masih ada Beast, Fairy, Vampire, Demon, Myth Slayer dan Weapon User. Meskipun sebenarnya Weapon User dan Myth Slayer akan lebih dianggap sebagai tipe." Nekoyuki tertawa kikuk. "Setiap ras memiliki _ability _dan _nature power _masing-masing. Seperti Elf dengan _nature power _yaitu tumbuhan atau air, Fairy dengan angin, Demon dengan _darkness_, sementara Weapon User menggunakan salah satu antara api, petir atau tanah. Bahkan ada yang ketiganya sekaligus."

"Bukannya kau bilang '_setiap ras punya nature power masing-masing'_? Bagaimana dengan Beast, Vampire dan Myth Slayer?"

"Beast, Vampire, Myth Slayer, Weapon User pada dasarnya adalah ras human. Tapi, kami menyebut mereka sebagai _special human _karena memiliki _ablity _masing-masing. Namun, Weapon User pada umumnya dapat menggunakan _nature power, _tidak seperti kebanyakan ras Beast, Vampire, Myth Slayer. Beast adalah ras manusia yang dapat mengubah diri mereka menjadi hewan yang sudah terkoneksi dengan mereka. Sebagai contoh, yaitu aku yang sudah terkoneksi dengan hewan kucing. Aku hanya dapat berubah jadi kucing, menggunakan segala kemampuan hewan itu, tidak hewan lainnya."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang kau juga pengguna _nature power, _kan?" Hinata merengut.

Nekoyuki tersenyum lebar, "Itu hadiah dari Queen Annaliese_." _Mereka terkejut. "Kau juga bisa memberikan _ability _sebagai hadiah?"

"Tentu, sesuai perjanjian," balas gadis itu. "Oh iya, Queen Anneliese adalah _Mother Nature. D_ia bisa menggunakan semua jenis _nature power."_

"Ku lanjutkan. Ras Vampire, mereka juga human, hanya saja mereka dapat melakukan 'lebih' dari yang manusia biasa lakukan. Kalau Myth Slayer, mereka adalah human yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menaklukkan hewan mitologi dan membuat mereka menjadi budaknya atau temannya, membantunya bertarung atau melindunginya. Biasanya Myth itu sendiri yang memilih tuannya. Hanya Myth itu sendiri yang tahu manusia mana yang pantas menjadi Myth Slayernya."

"Jadi menjadi Myth Slayer hanya mengharapkan keberuntungan kau dipilih oleh hewan Myth itu, kan?"

"Tidak juga. Kalau Myth sudah memintamu untuk menjadi MythSlayernya, kau harus bisa mengendalikannya atau kalau kau gagal, mungkin dia akan menjadikanmu makanannya. Ada kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki Myth Slayer kalau dia tidak mau mati."

"Kemampuan khusus bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Hanya ada sedikit sekali Myth Slayer di X Garden. Mencari informasi tentang kemampuan mereka sangatlah sulit. Biasanya juga mereka lebih memilih menjadi manusia biasa dan membiarkan Mythnya bebas."

"Itu terdengar payah."

"Memang."

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan membawa kami kesini?"

"Mungkin kalian sudah tahu, sebenarnya kalian bukan manusia biasa. Singkatnya, kalian salah satu dari ras disini." Ino menopang dagunya, menatap keempat tamunya dengan senyum tipis. "Kalian juga tidak lagi menginginkan kehidupan kalian di dunia kalian yang sebelumnya. Akui saja."

Mereka tertunduk, apa yang dikatakan Ino sama sekali tidak salah.

"Jadi, Queen Anneliese memberi kalian kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang di X Garden." Nekoyuki melompat kegirangan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya. Benar-benar imut.

"Kami disini memberikan kalian kesempatan untuk mewujudkan apa yang kalian inginkan. Tapi, dengan satu syarat.~"

"Apa itu?"

"Menang. Tidak peduli bagaimana cara kalian melakukannya. Jika ingin mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan, kalian harus 'memenangkannya'. Bertaruhlah dengan seseorang. Katakana padanya 'kalau aku menang kau harus mengabulkan keinginanku'. Kalau berhasil memenangkannya, 'selamat!'. Kalau kau kalah, sama berlaku. Kau harus merelakan 'apapun milikmu yang diinginkannya'.

Simpel, bukan?"

.

Mereka berempat terkejut bukan main, "Kalau dia menginginkan nyawa kami, kami harus memberikannya?"

"Tentu saja, sesuai perjanjian. Jadi, berhati-hatilah membuat perjanjian. Setelah perjanjian, biasanya para _host _yang menentukan '_game_'nya. Ah, bisa saja jika peserta hanya berjumlah sedikit, keputusan bersama yang menentukan jenis _game_nya_._"

"Apa maksudmu dengan '_host'?"_

"Orang yang menyediakan area permainannya. Biasanya adalah ketua ras ataupun daerah yang kalian tempati bermain. _Host _juga sering mengadakan permainan eliminasi tanpa ada pertaruhan."

"Permainan eliminasi? Maksudmu permainan yang dimainkan lebih dari dua orang, dimana setiap orangnya akan bermain sampai tersisa satu pemenang yang akan dihadiah kan sesuatu yang sudah ditentukan oleh _host_?"

"Aku tahu kau pintar Haruno-san."

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Aku belum memperkenalkan diri sejak tadi."

"Nekoyuki adalah pengumpul informasi. Dia tentu tahu siapa kalian, asal-muasal kalian."

"Apa yang dikatakan Yamanaka-sama adalah benar." Gadis itu tersenyum cukup mengerikan untuk membuat Sakura merinding. "Sakura Haruno, kau memiliki _strength_yang luar biasa, kedepannya seharusnya kau adalah Weapon User dengan Clanderion hijau."

"_WHAT?!_"

"Sasuke Uchiha, half Vampire, clanderion hitam. Kau harus berterima kasih dengan vampire yang menggigitmu."

"Half vampire? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau seharusnya hanya manusia biasa, tuan Uchiha. Tapi seorang half vampire menggigitmu, sehingga kalian menjadi sama-sama _half. _Jangan bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak bisa membaca pikiran nona Hyuuga. Dia _pure demon_, kau hanya bisa membaca pikiran _pure human_._" _Sasuke terperangah.

"Hyuuga Hinata, _pure demon, _Clanderion putih. Sungguh menarik menemukan _demon _dengan hati seputih salju sepertimu. Oh iya, Clanderion itu perwujudan hati kalian. Jaga baik-baik, salah satu alasan kematian seseorang di X Garden adalah karena hancur atau pecahnya benda itu."

"Clanderion itu apa?"

"Benda bulat seperti kelereng yang membawa kalian kemari." Sontak mereka mencari benda itu, untung masih terbawa.

"Dan… Naruto Uzumaki, kau…"

Mereka menunggu, Nekoyuki merengut.

"Aku tidak mendapat informasi berharga apapun tentangmu, tuan Uzumaki. Mungkin kau hanya beruntung mendapat Clanderion biru itu." Wajah Naruto berubah pucat, semua orang melihat ke arahnya.

_Apa dia memang se-'beruntung' itu?_

"Aku minta maaf." Nekoyuki menunduk bersalah, ia yakin sudah menyakiti perasaan pemuda _blonde _itu. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Neko-chan. Terimakasih banyak kalian sudah membawaku kemari."

Aneh, Naruto tersenyum begitu lebar, terlihat seperti biasanya bagi Sakura. Tapi, sama sekali beda. Hinata dan Sasuke memandangnya berbeda, mereka sama-sama yakin kalau Naruto hanya menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya. Tersenyum di saat sedih adalah satu dari ribuan hal menyakitkan yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyembunyikan rasa sedihmu yang sebenarnya.

Nekoyuki balas tersenyum, ia tahu Naruto hanya ingin ia merasa tidak bersalah. Ia juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi, hanya itu yang diterimanya. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, memang Naruto yang sulit didefenisikan, bukan?

Ino segera mengambil alih percakapan. Ia menepuk tangannya dua kali. "Baiklah, waktunya makan." Dan itu adalah hal paling membahagiakan kedua bagi Sakura selain ia telah bebas dari rantai ke'bosanan' dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis _soft pink _itu kembali meringkuk dalam selimutnya, sinar matahari pagi yang menyeruak dari jendela kamarnya terasa begitu mengganggu. Ia masih ingin tertidur lebih panjang kalau saja ketukan di pintu tidak lebih mengganggu. Ia bangun dengan malas-malasan lalu menyeret kakinya untuk menggapai gagang pintu dan memutarnya. Menampakkan seorang pelayan dengan sepasang baju di pegangannya.

"Eh, _Ohayō. _Ada apa?" Sakura mengucek matanya, tampak benar belum siap untuk bangun. Pelayan itu menyodorkan pakaian tersebut pada Sakura. "Yamanaka-sama meminta anda untuk segera bersiap-siap untuk sarapan," ujarnya lalu membungkuk dan meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong cukup lama untuk berpikir bahwa seharusnya ia berada di kamar mandi sekarang.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Seorang gadis dengan rambut _indigo_ panjang yang kini tersisir rapi dengan bando berpita. Ia tersenyum, baru kali ini lagi menatap pantulan dirinya secara baik-baiksetelah lima belas tahun terkurung di penjara dingin dengan tempat tidur, lantai, dinding, dinding, dan dinding lagi. Gadis itu berdiri, menampakkan baju panjang berwarna putih dan ungu yang menggantikan jubah lusuhnya semalam. Baju itu lebih tampak seperti gaun dengan bawahan mengembang yang dihiasi renda-renda. Bagian bawah samping kirinya terbelah hingga ke paha, memudahkan ia bergerak. Gadis itu memakai sepatu _flat _berpita yang senada dengan _gaunnya. _Ia juga memakai _legging _putih dan bagian atas gaunnya, lebih tepatnya bagian lengannya memanjang hingga siku dan diakhiri dengan pita ungu. Ia tampak benar-benar manis, setelah turun nanti ia berjanji akan berterima kasih pada Ino untuk baju ini.

Ia tidak perlu memoles wajahnya lebih mencolok lagi, kecantikan alaminya sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia memutuskan untuk segera turun kelantai bawah lalu ke ruang makan untuk menemui yang lainnya.

Sesampainya disana, ia hanya melihat melihat Naruto yang menguap berkali-kali, Sasuke yang duduk dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa dan Ino yang menatap kedatangannya dengan senyuman.

"_Ohayō, _Hinata-chan. Kau tampak cantik dengan gaun itu." Sontak wajah Hinata memerah, ia tersipu. Belum ada yang menyebutnya cantik selain ibunya lima belas tahun yang lalu. Ia segera mengambil tempat duduk persis seperti sebelumnya, "Terima kasih atas bajunya, Ino-sama." Ino mengangguk, "sama-sama." Sasuke melirik sembunyi-sembunyi kearah Hinata, ia memuji dalam hati. Terlalu gengsi untuk bicara.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun? Wajahmu merah." Hinata menatapnya kasihan dengan wajah yang menurut Sasuke benar-benar imut. Astaga, dasar gadis polos! Bukannya membaik, ditatap seperti itu wajah Sasuke semakin memerah. "Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku!" ujarnya sarkastik sambil memalingkan wajah. _Cukup, cukup, cukup!_

Naruto mengangkat wajah mengantuknya mendengar percakapan Hinata-Sasuke-Ino, "Yo, Hinata-chan! Dimana Sakura-chan dan Nekoyuki? Aku sudah lapar," ujarnya malas.

"Tch, kau berniat makan sebelum aku datang, Naruto?" Sakura datang dengan ekspresi mengerikan, membuat Naruto langsung mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegap. "T-t-tidak," balasnya susah payah. Ia melirik kearah Sakura. Gadis itu mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna _pink _dan rok pendek _soft pink, _senada dengan rambutnya. Ia juga memakai pita besar berwarna merah dibagian belakang yang mengikat rambut bagian depannya. Sementara dirinya sendiri memakai jaket _orange_dengan celana senada dan Sasuke mengenakan kaus hitam lengan panjang yang lebih mirip jas.

Nekoyuki datang setelahnya, ia masih tampak _kawaii _seperti sebelumnya dengan ekor yang kini diikat oleh pita hitam dan sebuah lonceng emas. Mereka memulai sarapan itu dengan beberapa percakapan kecil dan rencana mereka yang akan melanjutkan perjalanan setelah selesai sarapan dan diakhiri dengan Sakura dan Hinata yang memaksa akan membersihkan meja makan seperti sebelumnya. Mereka terlalu rajin? Memang. Sedikitnya itu sebagai balas budi sepertinya. Setelah selesai dengan semua itu, Nekoyuki memberi waktu 15 menit untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka. Ino memberi beberapa bekal dan lainnya.

15 menit berlalu

Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan bawaan masing-masing di depan kediaman Yamanaka, sementara gadis bermarga Hyuuga dengan rambut _indigo _sama sekali belum memunculkan batang hidungnya sejak menghilang setelah membereskan beberapa piring di dapur.

20 menit..

Naruto mulai heran kenapa gadis itu belum selesai. Apa memang cewek seperti itu? Tapi, Sakura dan Nekoyuki adalah yang pertama selesai bersiap-siap jadi dia berpikir itu pertanyaan bodoh.

25 menit.

Sasuke mulai khawatir, astaga. Ia berpikir untuk menemuinya langsung ke atas.

"Kau mau kemana, Uchiha-san?" Sakura menghentikannya yang baru saja ingin membuka knop pintu untuk kembali masuk dan mencari Hinata. Sasuke menatapnya datar, "Ingin mencari Hinata. Kenapa?" Gadis itu terkejut. "Kalau begitu, aku ikut," ujarnya yang di balas "hn," oleh Sasuke.

"Oh, iya. Kamar Hinata lantai dua, pintu ketiga dari tangga belok kiri." Mereka mengangguk.

"Woy, tungguu! Aku ikut!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdiri mematung.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit, tidak terkunci? Sasuke mendorongnya sedikit tanpa permisi. Sakura dan Naruto mengintipnya dibelakang dan…

Astaga, apa yang sudah terjadi di sini?

Kamar yang seharusnya tampak lebih rapih dari kamar milik Naruto itu kini tampak seperti telah di ombang-ambing angin puting beliung. Seprai, horden bahkan barang yang sudah dipersiapkan Hinata kini terhambur ke segala arah. Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, lebih tidak percaya lagi karena setelah memeriksa seluruh ruangan ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang mereka anggap sebagai Hinata. Sasuke tidak terima, ia nyaris membuat ruangan itu lebih buruk lagi. Sementara Naruto tidak berhenti meneriaki nama gadis itu, sembari berharap ia tiba-tiba muncul lalu berkata "hupla, I'm here."

Ya tuhan, kemana gadis itu?

.

.

.

**~| TBC |~**

**A.N :**

**- Gomeeennaaaasaaaaai~ Saya ga apdet sesuai yang diharapkan**/dibuang/ **Dan lagi, saya ga buat banyak perubahan emang._.**

**- Karena yang sebelumnya udah dipost sampai beberapa chapter, jadi saya akan mengupdate chap selanjutnya paling lambat empat hari kedepan.**

**- Di X Garden yang ini, saya mohon maaf**(lagi) **karena saya ngga akan pakai OC selain OC yang saya buat sendiri.**

**- Thanks for the review guys~ Review kalian membuat saya lebih semangat melanjutkannya :)**

**- Last,**

**RnR without Flame, please? ^^**

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 2 : Unnamed Monster

Selamat datang di X Garden. Tempat dimana semua keinginanmu dapat menjadi nyata. Kau ingin sayap? Atau mungkin istana dan rumah yang mewah yang tidak kau miliki di dunia awalmu? Kau dapat memilikinya disini~ Tapi, ini bukan surga yang dimana keinginanmu menjadi nyata dengan hanya mengucapkannya.

Lalu bagaimana?

Mudah saja –Pastikan kau menang..

.

.

X **Gar**den

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Oc(s) credit to owners**

**Rate : K – T**

**Warning(s) : Typo-s, bahasa labil bin ababil, alur terlalu cepat/terlalu lambat, OOC akut, **de el el

**Genre : Adventure / Romance.** -friendship, -fantasy

**Pair : SasuHina - NaruSaku**

**X Garden (c) Lunette Athella **(Ry Kazumi)

**Summary :**Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke-Hinata, terjebak ke sebuah tempat bernama X Garden. "Selamat datang di X Garden. Tempat dimana semua keinginanmu dapat menjadi nyata. /caranya?. Kau harus bermain. –bermain untuk menang."

**2nd. Summary :**Kau benci dunia mu? Kau benci karena apa yang kau inginkan tidak akan pernah kau dapatkan? Kalau begitu, izinkan aku membawa tubuhmu-jiwamu kesebuah tempat dimana kau tidak akan pernah membenci kehidupanmu, dimana apapun keinginanmu akan menjadi nyata. Semustahil apapun itu, akan menjadi nyata dengan satu syarat: Menang.

"Welcome to X Garden."

**Chapter 2 **: Unn**amed Mons**ter

.

.

.

.

.

.

Previous** Chap .. **

… Mereka berdiri mematung.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit, tidak terkunci? Sasuke mendorongnya sedikit tanpa permisi. Sakura dan Naruto mengintipnya dibelakang dan…

Astaga, apa yang sudah terjadi di sini?

Kamar yang seharusnya tampak lebih rapih dari kamar milik Naruto itu kini tampak seperti telah di ombang-ambing angin puting beliung. Seprai, horden bahkan barang yang sudah di persiapkan Hinata kini terhambur ke segala arah. Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, lebih tidak percaya lagi karena setelah memeriksa seluruh ruangan ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang mereka anggap sebagai Hinata. Sasuke tidak terima, ia nyaris membuat ruangan itu lebih buruk lagi. Sementara Naruto tidak berhenti meneriaki nama gadis itu, sembari berharap ia tiba-tiba muncul lalu berkata "hupla, I'm here." Bodoh.

Ya tuhan, kemana gadis itu?

.

.

.

Nekoyuki duduk menatap hamparan bunga dihadapannya dengan bosan. Tidak seperti biasanya. Di sampingnya berjejer ketiga orang yang di culiknya kemarin dengan gaya masing-masing. Naruto duduk dengan wajah nyaris tertidur, Sakura berjongkok memeriksa bawaanya dan terakhir si Bungsu Uchiha yang sedang berdiri menyadar di tembok dengan ekspresi… _khawatir?_

Telinga imutnya begoyang pelan, ekornya di kibaskan pelan, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh paling imut yang pernah ada. "Sasuke-_nyaaan~?_"

Sasuke berbalik, menatap Nekoyuki yang menjongkok di kirinya. Ia merinding,

_T-tatapan macam apa itu?_

Glek.

"N-n-nani?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Hinata-chan, bukan?"

"T-tentu saja tidak."

"Bohong."

"Untuk apa aku bohong?"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku kesal dengan orang yang menutupi kebohongannya dengan berbohong."

Nekoyuki menggembungkan pipinya lucu, Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis kucing itu. Tapi, apa yang dikatakannya tadi adalah benar. Kemana gadis Hyuuga itu?

30 menit berlalu.

Gadis itu masih belum muncul juga. astaga, ia tidak tahan. Baru saja ia bersiap memutar knop pintu itu Sakura menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Uchiha-san?"

"Ingin mencari Hinata. Kenapa?" Nekoyuki menyeringai. Percakapan kecil itu takkan luput darinya. Dan memang ia jarang salah menebak sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut."

"Hn."

Eh, tunggu. Rumah ini cukup besar dan memusingkan. Masing-masing kamar mereka juga berada di empat bagian berbeda dan jaraknya cukup aneh. Kalau tidak diberi petunjuk mereka akan mencari satu kamar di seluruh bagian rumah. Setidaknya itu kalau mereka tidak berani bertanya pada elf di dalam. Nekoyuki memberi petunjuk lebih dulu. "Oh, iya. Kamar Hinata lantai dua, pintu ketiga dari tangga belok kiri."

Benar atau salah, ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata selesai menyusun piring-piring itu ketempatnya, sementara Nekoyuki sudah menyuruh mereka bersiap-siap sejak tadi. Setelah membungku-bungkuk dengan, "Tidak apa. Ini balasan makanan enak tadi," kepada para maid elf yang seharusnya bertugas membersihkan piring-piring itu Hinata memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya.

Berjalan sedikit keluar dapur besar itu, menuju tangga utama ke lantai dua setelah berpisah dengan Sakura yang tampak kamarnya berada di lantai pertama, berbelok ke kiri lalu ke sebuah pintu kayu ke tiga. Ia memutar knopnya sedikit sampat terdengar bunyi '_cklek', _lalu mendorongnya perlahan dan tampaklah kamarnya seperti semula ketika terakhir kali ia melihatnya sebelum sarapan kemudian menutupnya lagi.

Ia tidak butuh banyak persiapan, hanya sebuah tas selempang tidak begitu besar yang berisi beberapa hal yang menurutnya 'penting'. Seperti pisau lipat, cermin dan pisau lagi, mungkin. Ia baru saja bersiap membuka pintu kamarnya kembali ketika sebuah pusaran mirip portal yang kalau di luar angkasa terlihat akan di sebut _black hole _tapi kini berukuran jauh lebih kecil tampak muncul di kamarnya, memporak-porandakan, menerbangkan benda-benda disekelilingnya hingga tampak seperti angin beliung yang juga kini menghisap sebagiannya. Hinata berteriak kaget, sayang sekali tak ada seorangpun di lorong depan kamarnya. Gadis itu menatap lubang itu ngeri. Astaga, bagaimana bisa benda atau apapun itu muncul di kamarnya dan secara tba-tiba seperti ini?

Ia berusaha meraih apapun di sekelilingnya. Hanya knop pintu yang terbuka sedikit namun tidak menolongnya sama sekali. Ia meronta tidak mau mengalah. Tapi, taka da satu benda di jangkauan tangkapnya yang dapat membantunya. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus apa, pasrah. Kini ia terhisap bersamaan dengan hilangnya lubang itu.

.

.

.

.

Nekoyuki kembali menatap pemandangan dihadapannya dengan ekspresi yang lebih buruk. Tadi Hinata, sekarang ketiga orang itu tidak kembali. Ino pun begitu, ia ada rapat dengan ketua ras lain jadi ia tak menganggapnya masalah. Dan akhirnya, telinganya berputar-putar menangkap suara Naruto yang memanggil nama Hinata.

Tunggu, memanggil nama Hinata? Itu artinya, _Hinata tak ada di kamarnya._

Ia berubah kembali menjadi kucing putih dan dengan sigap memanjat dinding bangunan itu hingga sampai ke jendela kamar Hinata. Mendorongnya pelan, tampaklah kamar Hinata yang benar-benar kacau beserta Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke yang membuatnya lebih kacau lagi.

"Ada apa ini?" Ia melompat masuk, membuat ketiga orang tadi mengalihkan perhatian masing-masing. "Mana kami tahu. Baru masuk sudah seperti ini." Naruto menjawabnya dengan wajah cemas. Sekuat apapun berteriak, ia yakin Hinata takkan muncul begitu saja. Sasuke menatap kucing itu marah, "Seharusnya kau lebih tahu dari kami, Neko Yuki Hime. Kemana Hinata?" Yang dituju malah semakin kalut.

_Jangan-jangan…_

Melihat kucing itu tidak merespon pertanyaannya. Sasuke maju selangkah lebih dekat. "Kau mendengarkan?" Ia menepuk tangannya tepat di hadapan kucing itu yang langsung menatapnya. Nekoyuki memakai wujud manusianya kembali dan balik menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak kalah takut.

"Random Place."

"Random Place?"

"Iya. Hinata pasti dibawa ke sana."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menatap gadis itu tajam. Yang ditatap hanya balik menatap kosong. Ia yakin tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali mempercayai gadis berambut Indigo yang hilang tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun, kaget dengan posisinya yang langsung berdiri. Pandangannya kabur, baik sekali ingatannya masih utuh beserta tubuhnya yang tampak tidak tercabik-cabik. Lubang tadi dan tempat apa pula ini?

Ia seperti berdiri dipuingan tanah melayang yang di bawah dan atasnya tampak seperti langit jingga. Bergerak sedikit ia pasti jatuh, entah kemana karena bawahnya tampak tanpa ujung. Ia sadar tak sendiri, di sekelilingnya tampak enam orang yang berkeadaan sama sepertinya hanya saja Hinata tak dapat melihat wajah dan bentuk mereka sebenarnya karena mereka tampak hanya seperti _silhouette _hitam. Mereka bertujuh jika di tambah Hinata membentuk sebuah lingkaran dimana tepat di tengahnya tampak seperti sebuah kolam berair jernih dan tepat lurus agak jauh di depan Hinata tampak seseorang dengan _silhouette _lebih besar dari yang lainnya dan mengenakan topeng.

Gadis itu tak mengerti harus apa, Nekoyuki tidak menjelaskan apapun tentang tempat seperti ini di X Garden. Atau ia terhisap ke dunia lain lagi? _Oh god. _Dia memang senang dibawa lari dari kehidupan mengerikannya di dunia lalunya. Tapi, tampak tempat ini jauh lebih mengerikan. Sosok _silhouette _besar tadi tampak memulai sesuatu.

"Selamat datang di Random Place."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap Nekoyuki penasaran, namun gadis itu tak merespon. Tidak sabaran, ia mengguncang bahu gadis itu.

"Hei, ayo jelaskan. Apa itu Random Place? Kenapa Hinata di bawa kesana dan untuk apa?"

Naruto dan Sakura tidak tahu harus bertindak apa, mereka menunggu Nekoyuki buka mulut. Gadis kucing itu menatap Sasuke balik, "Random Place, penguasanya adalah 'Masked Master'."

"Masked Master?"

"Iya. Dia lebih sering disebut MM. MM awalnya salah satu teman dari Queen Anneliese. Bedanya, dia lebih suka bermain-main. Bukan bertingkah baik, tapi, sebenarnya dia juga tidak jahat."

"Random Place adalah dimensi buatannya. Dia menarik orang-orang dari X Garden secara acak untuk di ikutkan dalam permainan eliminasi dimana dialah _host_-nya."

"Permainan… Eliminasi?"

"_Yup. _Ia menggunakan semacam portal untuk menghisap Hinata, mungkin inilah yang menjadikan ruangannya tampak seperti ini. Jadi, kita hanya bisa mengandalkan Hinata dalam hal ini. Kalau dia berhasil memenangkan permainan itu, MM akan membawanya kembali pada kita. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari Clanderion Hinata. MM hanya menghisap tubuhnya. Kalau dia mati dalam permainan, Clanderionnya akan pecah dan itu pertanda bagi kita kalau Hinata takkan kembali lagi."

"Tapi, kalau Hinata tidak kembali, itu artinya tugasmu mengantarkan kami ke Scweztx gagal?"

"Tugasku hanya mengantar kalian. Dengan maksud, siapapun yang tersisa akan kubawa kesana. Bukan tugasku menjamin keselamatan kalian." Nekoyuki tersenyum tipis. "MM bukan musuh, tidak bisa kuhancurkan. Tapi, jika ada musuh yang mengganggu kalian disekitar, akan ku musnahkan." Sekelebat listrik terlihat seperti petir biru mengelilingi tubuh Nekoyuki bersamaan dengan bertebangannya beberapa benda disekitarnya. Mata gadis itu berkelibat menyala, tanda dia tidak main-main.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terbelalak, sosok didepannya mulai terlihat lebih jelas, tidak dengan keenam sosok lainnya. Seseorang dengan jubah hitam besar, memakai topeng dengan bagian kiri berwarna putih, selebihnya berwarna hitam. Lingkaran di topeng itu yang di asumsikan Hinata sebagai 'bagian matanya' berwana hijau tua, kini menyala-nyala. Hembusan angin yang disebabkan bergeraknya sosok itu membuat Hinata seperti nyaris terlempar melayang. Tapi, sesuatu dibawahnya menahan. Sosok itu tertawa lepas.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai permainannya~"

_Permainan?_

Tunggu dulu, dia bahkan tidak mengerti ada dimana sekarang, Random Place? dan lagi, permainan? Apa dia bercanda?

"Ini permainan yang mudah. Kau hanya perlu keluar dari tempat ini tanpa terlihat oleh para _guardians _atau melewati _Dead Line. _Kau boleh menggunakan cara apapun. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mau bekerja sama atau membunuh yang lainnya. Siapapun, seberapa banyak yang berhasil keluar akan ku kembalikan ke tempat asal sebelum kuculik beserta hadiah kejutan yang sudah kupersiapkan didalam."

Sebuah miniatur sekolah yang tampak seperti hologram muncul di tengah-tengah lingkaran, tepat diatas kolam. Sekolah itu tampak biasa saja, tapi Hinata yakin ukuran aslinya bisa jadi sangat besar dan tampak beberapa lorong yang berliku-liku. Jalan keluarnya tampak tidak begitu aneh. Tapi, permainan ini tidak akan berjalan dengan _mudah. _Hinata yakin itu. Sekarang memang ia tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang _pure demon, _persis seperti saat ketika ia nyaris membunuh seluruh warga desa. Tapi, saat itu ia bahkan tidak sadar apa yang terjadi. Dan pertanyaannya sekarang, bagaimana ia menggunakan kekuatannya didalam alam sadarnya?

Entah bagaimana, Hinata merasa sosok itu menyeringai kepadanya. "Oh iya, siapapun yang terlihat oleh para _guradians_, akan di_eksekusi. _Semoga beruntung~"

"_Run and Dead. Game __**Start!**__"_

Dan _semuanya gelap._

.

.

.

.

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan sepasang mata tanpa pupil yang indah. Hinata terkejut, ia memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk tegap. Kepalanya serasa berputar dan perutnya mual. Ia melirik sekeliling, baru sadar kalau ia terduduk disalah satu dari puluhan bangku di sekelilingnya di sebuah ruangan tanpa jendela dengan lampu kecil redup diatasnya, sebuah papan tulis besar jauh didepannya, serta tepat di kiri papan tulis ada sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari besi. Tampak itu satu-satunya jalan keluar dari ruangan ini. Tunggu, ini _kelas _atau aula_?_

Jadi, ia tidak bermimpi tadi? Permainannya benar-benar dimulai? Gadis itu merinding. Aura di kelas ini benar-benar mencekam. Lampu diatasnya tidak membantu, ia mulai berjalan mendekati pintu itu. _Aku tidak akan mati di tempat ini, tidak akan. _Hinata memutar knop pintu dingin itu. Tapi,

_Terkunci?_

Apa-apaan ini?

Ia mencobanya sekali lagi, tetap tidak bisa. Gadis itu putus asa, ia nyaris menghantam pintu besi itu dengan salah satu meja kayu disana. Berharap sesuatu yang lebih baik terjadi, entah pintu itu hancur atau tiba-tiba saja knopnya terputar sendiri dan terbuka. Itu salah. Gadis itu terduduk dilantai, ia mencobanya berkali-kali, apapun yang bisa ia lakukan namun tetap gagal. Sesuatu dalam dirinya berkata, kalau ia akan kalah sebelum permainannya benar-benar dimulai?

Tapi, Hinata bukan gadis yang akan menangis hanya gara-gara sebuah pintu besi. Ia bangkit lagi, mulai berpikir. Gadis itu mengamati pintu tadi. Tunggu, ada lubang kunci? Kunci? Dimana ia bisa menemukan kunci?

"Mencari ini?"

Sebuah suara kecil yang lucu berasal dari belakangnya. Gadis itu berbalik, terkejut menemukan sebuah _wisp _yang tampak seperti api biru dengan tangan kecil yang mengambang_. _Awalnya Hinata tidak yakin makhluk yang satu ini berusaha membunuhnya atau tidak. Apa mungkin dia _guardian?_

"Tenang saja, aku bukan _guardian_."

"Kau bisa baca pikiranku?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku _partner_–mu sekarang. Tentu aku bisa membaca pikiran tuanku."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau orang baru, yah? Well, aku adalah salah satu _gift _dari MM. Tipe : penunjuk jalan. Aku tahu keseluruhan tempat di X Garden termasuk tempat ini. Jadi, aku akan membantumu sebagai penunjuk jalan agar bisa keluar dari sini." Berita bagusnya, ia masih ada di X Garden. _Wisp _itu memegang sebuah kunci berwarna perak. Hinata nyaris melompat senang, ia menerima kunci itu. "Terima kasih," balasnya. Gadis itu memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya, memutarnya sedikit dan _cklek… _

Terbuka!

Gadis itu kegirangan, "terima kasih, terima kasih~" ujarnya. Ia mulai melangkah keluar, tampak sebuah lorong dengan lampu remang-remang. Ada beberapa jendela disana, hanya saja tertutupi oleh balok-balok kayu dan jeruji besi sehingga tak ada cahaya yang merembes masuk dan dipastikan tidak ada yang bisa melompat keluar dari sana. Lorong ini tampak berdebu dan jauh tidak terawat dibanding ruang tadi. Jauh kedepan tidak begitu jelas karena minimnya cahaya.

Hinata mulai melangkah lebih jauh, ia tidak mungkin berdiri di situ saja. "Tunggu." _Wisp _biru tadi menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau mengizinkan aku bersamamu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau bukan makhluk jahat, kan?"

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku."

"Eh, bolehkah aku memanggilmu, Pupuru~? Kau tampak lucu meski nada bicara dan suaramu agak sarkastik."

"Terserah."

.

.

.

"Dua pintu. Aku harus pilih yang mana, Pupuru-chan?"

Mereka terus berjalan dan berakhir bertemu dengan dua pintu besi yang mirip seperti pintu pertama. Tidak ada hal penting yang terjadi. Hanya ada lantai, dinding, jendela, lalu jendela lagi, begitu seterusnya hingga jalan buntu yang tampak seperti dua pintu berdampingan. Hinata menatap kedua pintu itu bergantian dengan Pupuru. Tampak tidak berbeda didepan memang, dalamnya apa tetap sama?  
Pupuru menatap Hinata balik, "Terserah mau pilih yang mana. Keduanya sama-sama bukan jalan yang salah."

Hinata merengut, "Itu sama sekali tidak membantu." Gadis itu akhirnya memilih pintu sebelah kanannya. Beruntung sekali tidak terkunci seperti tadi. Ia pasti akan frustasi karena Pupuru sama sekali tidak terlihat akan mengeluarkan kunci apapun kalau memang itu terjadi.

Ia memutar knopnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Apa tidak akan ada apa-apa didalam?

"Tak usah takut."

"Baiklah."

Dan…

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan dengan meja, kursi, meja, dan kursi lagi. Mirip seperti ruang kelas tanpa papan tulis dan beberapa jendela terbuka namun tetap berjeruji. Hinata melangkah masuk, nyaris. Tepat sebelum Pupuru menahannya. "Tunggu. Ada _guardian _disini. Lewati bagian sebelah sana menuju pintu diujung," ujarnya sambil menunjuk bagian ruangan yang tidak terkena cahaya dari jendela lalu menunjuk sebuah pintu di seberang ruangan.

Gadis itu menurut, ia berjalan mengendap tanpa berusaha terkena cahaya sambil melihat sekitarnya.

"Guardian bisa berbentuk apapun, monster mungkin? Mereka bisa terlihat atau bersembunyi. Kau harus melihat mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka melihatmu, atau Dead Line."

"Dead Line?"

"Waktu sepuluh menit setelah _guardian _melihatmu dan sebelum _eksekusi_."

"Maksudmu aku harus membunuh _guardian _itu dalam waktu sepulu menit setelah dia melihatku atau kalau sepuluh menit berakhir aku akan di_eksekusi? _Lepih tepatnya dijadikan makanan oleh monster itu?"

"Tentu."

"Itu terdengar bagus."

"Kau yakin?"

"Menurutmu?"

Gadis itu menunjuk seekor laba-laba besar, tidak, itu berukuran raksaksa. Puluhan kali dari ukuran rubuhnya dengan mulutnya yang tampak memiliki sepasang taring beracun yang memanjang kebawah dengan delapan kaki berbulu yang memiliki tanduk di masing-masing kakinya. Ini bisa dikatakan Tarantula versi monster beracun dan itu sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus. Hewan itu bergerak dari sudut atas ruangan menjadi tepat ke bagian atas satu-satunya pintu keluar ruangan ini. Hinata menahan nafasnya. Berjalan ditempat seperti ini juga tidak akan membantunya, terlebih lagi ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya.

Gadis itu saling memegang erat tangan sendiri, ia bingung dan takut.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Stage One : Open."

Suara entah darimana membuat Hinata nyaris terlompat. Pintu masuk dan pintu keluar beserta jendela-jendela di ruangan ini tiba-tiba tertutupi oleh jeruji-jeruji besi, mengurung mereka.

"Apa itu?"

"Dead Line untukmu. Laba-laba itu sudah melihatmu."

"Pilihanmu, melawannya dan pintu itu akan terbuka atau mati."

"A-A-APAA?"

Sebuah jam kotak tampak muncul di dinding ruangan, mengitung mundur waktu sepuluh menit tadi.

Ichi… Ni… San…

**START!**

.

.

.

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya diarus sungai yang tenang dibawahnya. Nekoyuki, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang memakan bekal mereka tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ini sudah 1 jam sejak perjalanan mereka dari Cambroadge, tepatnya mereka berada dibagian terluar Kazirou Forest. Hutan ini tampak tidak begitu buruk dan tidak jauh beda dari hutan yang pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Clanderion milik Hinata kini ada di tangannya setelah Sasuke menemukannya didalam tas kecil Hinata yang terlempar kedalam kolong tempat tidurnya. Sejak pertama kali melihat benda itu, Sakura memang paling menyukai milik Hinata. Bening, dan tampak seperti ada _glitter_ didalamnya. Benar kata Nekoyuki bahwa tiap-tiap Clanderion menggambarkan 'hati' pemiliknya masing-masing. Bagaimana pula dengan miliknya? Ia sendiri hanya berpikir bahwa itu hanya batu berwarna hijau daun yang tidak sengaja jatuh padanya. Clanderionnya sendiri ia simpan di sakunya, sementara Clanderion milik Hinata dipegangnya untuk dikembalikan pada Nekoyuki. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga 'perumpamaan nyawa seseorang'. Clanderion itu pecah, mau Hinata bertarung sekuat tenanganya disana, ia akan mati. Dan tentu saja gadis itu tidak mau ada kalimat 'karena Sakura memecahkan Clanderionnya'.

Lalu entah kenapa, Sakura yakin memegang benda itu dengan baik namun tiba-tiba Clanderion bening itu terjatuh dari tangannya. _Untung saja itu rumput, _ujarnya lega. Tapi, setelah Sakura berjongkok kembali ingin mengambil benda itu dan berlari ke arah Nekoyuki, Naruto, dan Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah selesai dengan makanan mereka, benda itu menggelinding menjauhi gadis itu…

_Kemudian berhenti, tepat dihadapan seorang gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan dan mata berwarna _teal.

"Wah, Clanderion yang sangat menarik. Tampaknya bagus untuk jadi koleksi."

Dan Sakura membeku seketika.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari kearah mana saja selain ditempat dimana laba-laba berukuran raksaksa itu menembakkan jaring-jaring melengketnya. Beruntungnya ruangan itu juga berukuran cukup besar meskipun nyaris setengahnya sudah diliputi jaring-jaring itu. Sesekali, gadis itu melemparkan kursi yang ada disana meski kursi itu langsung berubah menjadi serpihan ketika mengenai hewan itu.

"Apa hanya itu yang kau bisa? Kau hanya akan mati kalau terus seperti ini." Pupuru yang sedari tadi diam mengikuti kemanapun gadis itu berpikir untuk menghindar akhirnya angkat bicara. Dengan nafas yang tidak karuan, Hinata memilih bersembunyi di balik sebuah tembok dan membiarkan monster itu menembakkan jaring tak tentu arah karena tak menemukan sesuatu yang dianggapnya sebagai perumpamaan 'makan malam'. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku bisa," ujarnya dengan nada lelah sambil terduduk. Sudah lewat tiga menit semenjak permainan dimulai dan Hinata bahkan belum bisa melukai makhluk itu sedikitpun. Pupuru tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Bukan salah gadis itu memang kalau ia belum menemukan kemampuannya. Sangat jarang ada pendatang baru yang langsung menguasai sebuah game sehari setelah di'culik' dari dunianya. Tapi, bukankah ini tempat yang tepat untuk menemukannya?

Hinata mengintip sebentar. Monster itu mulai berhenti menembakkan benda putih lengket itu dan menjelajahi sekeliling ruangan. _Gawat, dia bisa menemukanku disini. _Entah sejak kapan ia mendapatkan ruang ini karena awalnya Hinata berpikir kalau di tempat ini hanya ada sebuah ruangan raksaksa dengan meja-kursi-meja-kursi. Tapi, ternyata ada sebuah entah ini dapat disebut ruang kosong yang cukup gelap dan sempit dibagian sudut berlawanan dari pintu keluar. Gadis itu meluruskan kakinya yang mulai kesakitan hingga sesuatu berbunyi '_treeeng..' _terdengar. Dengan spontan, ia meraba-raba lantai didepannya dan menemukan sesuatu yang terasa dingin dan panjang.

"Besi?"

Pupuru kemudian mengaktifkan _light body_nya yang sebelumnya sengaja dinonaktifkan karena ruangan ini gelap dan Hinata tidak mau Pupuru 'memanggil' monster itu padanya. Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa itu sebuah tombak besi berukuran 2 meter lebih dengan 45cm bagian atasnya merupakan semacam ujung pedang yang sangat tajam.

"Ini pasti salah satu _gift. _Kau benar-benar tidak berguna kalau tak mampu menggunakannya," ujar Pupuru yang kemudian menonaktifkan _light body_nya. "Ayo sekarang keluarlah dan kalahkan monster itu, Hinata-sama." Gadis itu kaget karena Pupuru menyebutnya seperti itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri.

"Tenang saja. Aku belum berniat mati."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~| TBC |~**

**A.N :**

**- Sekali lagi, ngga ada banyak perubahan /**bows**/ **

**- Karena yang sebelumnya udah dipost sampai beberapa chapter, jadi saya akan mengupdate chap selanjutnya paling lambat empat hari kedepan. **

**- Di X Garden yang ini, saya mohon maaf **(lagi) **karena saya ngga akan pakai OC selain OC yang saya buat sendiri.**

**- Makasih banyak yang review, yah~! Saya mengharapkan review kalian lagi ^^**

**- Last, **

**RnR without Flame, please? ^^**


	4. Chapter 3 : Stupid Melancholy

Selamat datang di X Garden. Tempat dimana semua keinginanmu dapat menjadi nyata. Kau ingin sayap? Atau mungkin istana dan rumah yang mewah yang tidak kau miliki di dunia awalmu? Kau dapat memilikinya disini~ Tapi, ini bukan surga yang dimana keinginanmu menjadi nyata dengan hanya mengucapkannya.

Lalu bagaimana?

Mudah saja –Pastikan kau menang..

.

.

X **Gar**den

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : K – T**

**Warning(s) : Typo-s, bahasa labil bin ababil, alur terlalu cepat/terlalu lambat, OOC akut, **de el el

**Genre : Adventure / Romance.** -friendship, -fantasy

**Pair : SasuHina - NaruSaku**

**X Garden (c) Lunette Athella (Ry **Ka**zumi)**

**Summary : **Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke-Hinata, terjebak ke sebuah tempat bernama X Garden. "Selamat datang di X Garden. Tempat dimana semua keinginanmu dapat menjadi nyata. /caranya?. Kau harus bermain. –bermain untuk menang."

**2nd. Summary : **Kau benci dunia mu? Kau benci karena apa yang kau inginkan tidak akan pernah kau dapatkan? Kalau begitu, izinkan aku membawa tubuhmu-jiwamu kesebuah tempat dimana kau tidak akan pernah membenci kehidupanmu, dimana apapun keinginanmu akan menjadi nyata. Semustahil apapun itu, akan menjadi nyata dengan satu syarat: Menang.

"Welcome to X Garden."

**Chapter 3 : Stu**pid Melan**choly**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Previous** Chap .. **

Pupuru kemudian mengaktifkan _light body_nya yang sebelumnya sengaja dinonaktifkan karena ruangan ini gelap dan Hinata tidak mau Pupuru 'memanggil' monster itu padanya. Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa itu sebuah tombak besi berukuran 2 meter lebih dengan 45cm bagian atasnya merupakan semacam ujung pedang yang sangat tajam.

"Ini pasti salah satu _gift. _Kau benar-benar tidak berguna kalau tak mampu menggunakannya," ujar Pupuru yang kemudian menonaktifkan _light body_nya. "Ayo sekarang keluarlah dan kalahkan monster itu, Hinata-sama." Gadis itu kaget karena Pupuru menyebutnya seperti itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri.

"Tenang saja. Aku belum berniat mati."

**START!**

.

.

.

"Hoaaam… Aku mengantuk sekarang." Naruto menguap sambil bersandar kepohon dibelakangnya dengan tangan terlipat dibelakang. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap sisa _bento_nya dengan tatapan kosong. "Hee, ada apa Sasuke-_nyaaan~?"_ Nekoyuki mendekat kearah Sasuke dan mengelus-elus pipi cowok _stoic _itu dengan ekornya. Cowok itu mendelik, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan!" Sasuke dengan nada sedingin es berharap cewek itu mau berhenti 'menyerang' pipinya dengan bulu-bulu lembut ekornya itu.

"Fufufu~ Sasuke-_nyan_ malah semakin _kawaii _dengan ekspresi seperti itu." Dan entah kenapa. Seperti petir menyambar, untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang mau meng -_sinonim -_kan kata '_stoic' _dengan '_kawaii'._

Oh, astaga. Cewek itu bahkan bukan 'orang'.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sasuke-_nyaan kawaaaiii~!"_

Seketika itu, sesuatu seperti asap berwarna hitam tampak seperti 'keluar' dari kepala cowok berambut _raven _itu.

"A-apa ta—..?"

"Hei kalian berdua, tampaknya Sakura mendapatkan teman baru." Naruto yang tiba-tiba angkat bicara dengan nada santai bin aneh sontak membuat kedua orang itu mengalihkan pandangan menuju arah sungai dimana seorang cewek berambut merah muda tampak sedang berhadapan dengan seorang cewek lainnya dengan rambut diikat empat ekor kuda yang membawa sebuah kipas lipat raksaksa di punggungnya.

"Menurut kalian, lebih baik kita kesana dan ikut bergabung atau duduk disini dan menonton dengan tenang?"

"Coret opsi kedua."

.

.

.

Sakura menatap gadis dihadapannya kini dengan tatapan yang sulit di mengerti. Entah ia kaget, heran, takut, atau … apa? Gadis itu hanya terdiam disana dan berpikir bahwa siapapun dihadapannya kini takkan seramah Ino ataupun Nekoyuki. Dan apapula maksud kata-katanya tadi?

"Apa ini milikmu?" Setelah puas 'meneliti' Clanderion Hinata, akhirnya gadis itu angkat bicara. Sakura hanya membalas dengan anggukan kikuk ketika menyadari gadis itu juga menyeringai aneh padanya sambil menunjukkan Clanderion dipegangannya. "Apa aku perlu mengembalikannya?"

_WHAT? _Apa gadis itu bercanda?

"T-tentu saja."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Aku akan mengembalikan Clanderion ini padamu jika kau menang."  
Dengan refleks, Sakura menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. _Awh, great! _Baru saja satu jam lebih ia di hutan ini, kini ia sudah menemukan seseorang untuk diajak bertaruh.

Gadis itu bingung harus menjawab apa. Clanderion itu sendiri bukan miliknya —_meskipun tadi ia mengatakan itu miliknya_— dan sekarang benda itu malah di jadikan barang taruhan. Memang ia dan Hinata baru bertemu secara benar-benar 'sengaja' dan 'sudah direncanakan' oleh Nekoyuki kemarin, otomatis dapat disimpulkan bahwa mereka berdua tidak begitu dekat. Tapi, tetap saja bukan hal yang benar kalau Sakura membiarkan orang itu merebut Clanderion Hinata.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Naruto menjadi orang pertama yang menepuk bahunya dengan ekspresi khawatir melihat Sakura. "Tak apa," balas Sakura yang kemudian memperbaiki reaksinya. Dibelakang, Sasuke dan Nekoyuki menyusul.

"Aku hanya mengajak temanmu ini untuk bermain sebentar dengan Clanderion ini sebagai taruhannya~" Gadis itu kembali menunjukkan Clanderion Hinata pada Naruto, Sasuke, dan Nekoyuki yang tentu saja terbelalak kaget karena benda berharga itu ada di tangan orang yang tampaknya 'tidak baik' dan kini akan dijadikan bahan taruhan.

Melihat tampaknya gadis berambut _pink _itu tidak siap untuk _game _kali ini, Nekoyuki angkat bicara dengan nada tegas. "Biar aku saja yang menggantikan Sakura." Namun, gadis tadi malah tertawa pelan. "Apa kau tidak dengar? Aku bilang ingin bermain dengan temanmu yang ini," balasnya sambil menunjuk Sakura yang kemudian tercekat.

"Oh iya, namaku Temari. Salam kenal~!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jrash..!_

Jaring putih itu terobek bagaikan kertas setelah berhdapan dengan mata tombak yang dipegangi gadis berambut Indigo itu. Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. _Exhale, inhale... Exhale, inhale. _Tombak itu tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Tangannya yang tidak biasa mengangkat benda-benda macam itu mulai kelelahan menghadapi jaring-jaring yang terus keluar dari mulut monster itu. Tampak seperti tiada habisnya.

_Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini, _gumamnya dalam hati.

"HINATA-SAMAAA!"

Teriakan Pupuru barusan sama sekali tidak berguna ketika sebuah jaring kembali di tembakkan monster itu dengan sangat cepat, tepat disaat gadis berambut indigo itu tengah tidak siaga.

"Gyaaa!" Hinata berteriak mendapati dirinya terdorong kedinding belakangnya yang kemudian menempel disana dengan tubuh diselimuti benda putih melengket, kecuali dibagian wajah. Tombaknya terlempar tidak jauh dibagian kirinya, sedikit saja tangannya terlepas, ia pasti bisa mendapatkan benda itu kembali. Tapi, gadis itu tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya yang tetap saja tidak dapat bergerak lebih jauh dari tempat itu.

Gawat!

Laba-laba itu mendekat sambil menampakkan taring raksaksanya yang berlumuran sesuatu yang cair dan diasumsikan Hinata sebagai 'racun'.

Gadis itu semakin kuat menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Berharap paling tidak ia bisa mengeluarkan tangannya

Lelah dengan semua usahanya yang hanya membuang-buang tenaga dan taka menghasilkan apapun yang berguna, gadis itu hanya dapat menutup kedua kelopak matanya. _Berpikir._

_._

_._

_._

_Game over, kah?_

_Apa dia akan 'tamat' begitu saja?_

_Tidak boleh!_

_Tentu saja tidak boleh! _

_Dia baru memulai 'permainannya'!_

_Sudah berapa lama dia mengharapkan dunia yang seperti ini?_

_Dunia dimana tidak hanya ada dinding, dinding, dinding, dan sebuah lubang kecil yang menampakkan bulan yang tertawa padanya._

_Ini dunia yang selama ini di mimpikannya dalam tidurnya._

_Dan.. hanya karena terperangkap disebuah game seperti ini dia akan membuang kesempatan besar dan kebaikan tuhan kepadanya dan berakhir didalam monster rendahan seperti laba-laba ini?_

_._

_Sst~ __**Hinata Hyuuga **__tidak sepayah itu._

_._

_._

_._

Ruangan itu tampak berwarna putih mengkilap yang ditengah atasnya terdepat sebuah lampu Kristal megah berukuran raksaksa yang membuat ruangan itu berharga tinggi. Tepat ditengah ruangan, tampak sesuatu seperti kolam berair jernih dan tenang yang didalamnya terdapat berbagai jenis ikan hias yang cantik. Kolam itu menghabiskan nyaris keseluruhan ruangan meski tetap menyisakan 'tempat berjalan' disekelilingnya. Pintu memasuki ruangan itu juga cukup besar. Dari pintu itu, akan ada sedikit tempat 'tidak basah' dan kau akan menemukan sesuatu seperti jembatan kecil melewati kolam tadi menuju ujung ruangan. Ditengah kolam dan setelah melewati separuh jembatan, sesuatu seperti undakan memperlihatkan diatasnya terdapat kotak kaca bening. Di dalam kotak itu, tampak seperti lima bola mengkilap kecil dengan berbagai jenis. —Morion, Celestite, White Opal, Garnet, Cobalt, Ruby, Tanzanite.

_The Seven Highest._

.

Seorang wanita dengan mimik wajah anggun dan rambut _blonde _panjang serta tubuh dibalut gaun putih dengan bagian bawah mengembang, mahkota indah di kepalanya, baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Ia menaiki jembatan, kemudian bergerak ketengah. Disana, ia mengangkat tangannya yang lalu memegang bagian atas kotak kaca tadi. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak dengan takkan ada siapapun yang dapat membaca apapun maksudnya itu. _Sebuah mantra pembuka? _Kotak kaca itu kemudian menghilang dan hanya menyisakan ketujuh bola tadi.

Tunggu.

_Dimana Ruby?!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuatu yang besar, hitam, dan tampak tidak mungkin keluar dari tubuh manusia membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

_BLASH!.._

_._

Jaring-jaring yang menyelimuti tubuh Hinata kemudian terobek menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan kemudian menampakkan seorang gadis dengan berambut indigo dengan mata bersinar emas dan sebuah sayap yang tampak seperti mirip kelelawar hanya saja berukuran jauh lebih besar dan beberapa ujungnya menampakkan sesuatu seperti duri atau _tulang. _Dia lepas! Gadis itu kaget bukan main.

Dia? Memiliki sayap? Sayap berduri yang berbahaya dan aneh? Bagaimana bisa?

Entah apa dalam dirinya seperti memerintahkan gadis itu dengan secepat kilat menyambar tombak disampingnya lalu bergerak keatas menghindari serangan laba-laba yang rupanya sudah berada dihadapannya.

Dan sekarang, ia terbang!

_Keajaiban?_

_GRAAAAUR!_

Laba-laba itu berteriak mendapati mangsanya tidak lagi berada ditempat. Ia kemudian melompat ingin menangkap gadis yang kini 'melayang' diatasnya. Dan..

_Sret,.._

Ujung tombak gadis itu masuk menusuk mulut monster itu hingga ujungnya dapat kembali terlihat menembus keluar kulit. Kemudian dengan kasar, Hinata menarik turun tombaknya hingga kebawah.

_Dan membelah tubuh monster itu menjadi dua._

Melihat monster itu jatuh tergeletak sebagai mayat, jam penghitung mundur waktu itu berhenti.

00.15.

Dia berhasil!

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Mau menerima permintaanku, gadis _gulali _yang manis?"

Temari melanjutkan permintaannya ketika memerhatikan orang-orang dihadapannya kini bisu seketika. Memangnya dia akan rugi kalau gadis itu menolak? Tentu saja tidak, bukan? Kalau menolak, dia berarti merelakan benda cantik di pegangannya kini menjadi miliknya. Dan itu sangat bagus. Hanya saja, ia benar-benar bosan saat ini. Kapan terakhir kali ia mengajak seseorang bertaruh? Ia sendiri lupa. Terkurung di hutan aneh ini memang membosankan. Lagipula, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terhadap gadis ini. _Dia menarik._

_._

_._

Sakura membalas tatapan Temari dengan tatapan yang sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Entah apa yang tiba-tiba merasuki dirinya.

_Tch! Dasar gadis gulali kaya yang penakut! Setiap kemana-mana pasti ditemenin! Manja! _

_Hahaha. Apa-apaan itu? Sudah SMP tetap saja bertingkah seperti anak lima tahun yang penakut! Kalau saja dia tidak membawa-bawa orang-orang mengerikan itu, pasti menyenangkan melihatnya menangis seperti bayi! Pfft, gulali penakut!_

.

.

Jadi, kata itu, yah?

"Aku terima permintaanmu." Nada bicara gadis itu berubah dingin. Membuat Naruto, Sasuke dan Nekoyuki berbalik menatapnya heran. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh, Haruno?" Si bocah Uchiha bertanya deluan sebelum Naruto sempat angkat bicara. "Aku tidak menarik kembali kata-kataku, Uchiha," balas gadis itu. "Nee, Sakura-chan pasti bisa, kok. Aku tahu itu."

"Baiklah. Permainannya mudah saja." Temari memunculkan sesuatu yang tampak seperti kartu.

"_Gift Card : Area?" _Nekoyuki terbelalak melihatnya. Setahunya, hanya beberapa orang pemilik _gift card _seperti itu di X Garden. Artinya, gadis ini bukan orang sembarangan.

Temari mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Nekoyuki.

"Cara bermainnya sederhana saja. Kau boleh memukul, menusuk, melempar, membakar, membekukan, atau apapun yang kau bisa untuk membuatku tak dapat melakukan apapun. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Orang pertama yang menyentuh tubuh lawannya adalah pemenangnya." Gadis itu menyeringai lagi lalu membalik kartunya.

"_Catch me! Game start~!"_

Cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari kartu itu. Membuat semua orang disana buta sementara dan disaat itulah arena berganti.

"T-tempat macam apa ini?!"

.

.

.

Gadis itu menatap jam yang kini berhenti menghitung mundur waktu 10 menit tadi dengan iris mata emasnya yang berkilau indah. Sedetik kemudian, pintu besi yang tadinya tertutup, kini mulai terbuka perlahan yang diawali bergeraknya jeruji lebih dahulu dengan suara decitan atau _debuman _keras yang membuat Pupuru disampingnya agak terkaget hingga akhirnya menampakkan sebuah lorong _lagi _yang keseluruhannya gelap. Sama persis seperti apa yang masih teringat dibenak gadis bersayap kelelawar itu mengenai jalan panjang yang dilewatinya dan Pupuru kurang lebih sepuluh menit yang lalu, tepatnya sebelum ia terperangkap di ruangan ini.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah monster laba-laba yang kini sudah menjadi 'mayat' dihadapannya. Monster itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan dengan tubuh mati nan kaku yang agaknya sedikit _terobek_ akibat bergesekan dengan ujung runcing dari tombak digenggaman Hyuuga itu. Tangan kecil gadis itu dengan _mulus _menancapkan benda panjang bernamakan tombak dengan posisi berdiri di tubuh makhluk berukuran monster tadi hingga sesuatu berbentuk cairan seperti termuncratkan karenanya.

Pupuru menatap janggal _partner_nya yang kini malah menampakkan ekspresi datar aneh kearah _entah kemana dihadapannya _dan berdiri mematung layaknya tak bernyawa. Berbeda sekali dengan gadis yang pertama kali ditemuinya. Girang, gampang dibaca, dan sekarang _wisp _itu sama sekali tidak bisa menebak barang satu katapun tentang apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk bergerak kehadapan Hinata.

"Hinata-sama? Ada apa? Kenapa terdiam? Dan—_ukh_?"

Mata gadis itu. _Demon side_nya sedang berkuasa, kah?

Menanggapi sederetan kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya barusan sama sekali tidak digubris, hanya ada satu cara yang terlintas dipikiran makhluk bersinar biru itu.

Pupuru menyentuhkan tubuhnya ke kening gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu, hingga tampaklah ekspresi layaknya seseorang yang tersetrum sengatan listrik yang kemudian memaksa gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu tampaklah sepasang mata tanpa pupil seperti yang diharapkan _wisp _itu.

Hinata terkaget begitu menyadari Pupuru berada tepat didepan wajahnya. _Terlalu dekat._ Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya heran. "A-ada apa, Pupuru-chan?" ujarnya pelan. Menyadari gadis itu sudah kembali seperti dirinya yang sebelumnya, Pupuru kemudian mundur perlahan dan menjawab dengan nada sedatar biasanya, "Ayo lanjutkan. _Gate_nya sudah terbuka." Gadis itu kemudian berbalik melihat kembali jalan selanjutnya yang akan mereka lewati.

"Wow, tampaknya cukup gelap. Lebih gelap daripada yang sebelumnya."

Pupuru kemudian melewati gadis itu. "Sebaiknya cepatlah. Pintu keluarnya sudah dekat."

Melihat gadis bermarga Hyuuga dan rambut _indigo _panjang itu dengan _polosnya _berjalan mengikutinya dibelakang, _wisp _itu kemudian berbalik yang menyebabkan Hinata berhenti mendadak dan lanjut berujar, "Hei, menurutmu apa gunanya sayap hitam besar dipunggungmu itu jika kau hanya menggunakan kakimu dan berjalan lambat di belakangku? Oh iya, kau pasti juga akan membutuhkan tombak itu jika mau keluar dengan selamat dari tempat ini."

Dan gadis itu menjawab gugup nan kikuk, "B-baiklah!"

.

.

.

**~| TBC |~**

**A.N :**

**- Untuk kesekian kalinya, ngga ada banyak perubahan /**bows**/ **

**- Karena yang sebelumnya udah dipost sampai beberapa chapter, jadi saya akan mengupdate chap selanjutnya paling lambat empat hari kedepan. **

**- Di X Garden yang ini, saya mohon maaf **(lagi) **karena saya ngga akan pakai OC selain OC yang saya buat sendiri.**

**- Makasih banyak yang review, fav and follow, yah~! **

**- Last, **

**RnR without Flame, please? ^^**


	5. Chapter 4 : Dark Fortune

Selamat datang di X Garden. Tempat dimana semua keinginanmu dapat menjadi nyata. Kau ingin sayap? Atau mungkin istana dan rumah yang mewah yang tidak kau miliki di dunia awalmu? Kau dapat memilikinya disini~ Tapi, ini bukan surga yang dimana keinginanmu menjadi nyata dengan hanya mengucapkannya.

Lalu bagaimana?

Mudah saja –**Pastikan kau menang**..

.

.

X **Gar**den

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : K – T**

**Warning(s) : Typo-s, bahasa labil bin ababil, alur terlalu cepat/terlalu lambat, OOC akut,**de el el

**Genre : Adventure / Romance.** -friendship, -fantasy

**Pair : SasuHina - NaruSaku**

**X Garden (c) Lunette Athella (Ry **Ka**zumi)**

**Summary :**Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke-Hinata, terjebak ke sebuah tempat bernama X Garden. "Selamat datang di X Garden. Tempat dimana semua keinginanmu dapat menjadi nyata. /caranya?. Kau harus bermain. –bermain untuk menang."

**2nd. Summary :**Kau benci dunia mu? Kau benci karena apa yang kau inginkan tidak akan pernah kau dapatkan? Kalau begitu, izinkan aku membawa tubuhmu-jiwamu kesebuah tempat dimana kau tidak akan pernah membenci kehidupanmu, dimana apapun keinginanmu akan menjadi nyata. Semustahil apapun itu, akan menjadi nyata dengan satu syarat: Menang.

"Welcome to X Garden."

**Chapter 4 : Da**rk** Fort**une

.

.

.

.

.

.

Previous** Chap .. **

Melihat gadis bermarga Hyuuga dan rambut _indigo _panjang itu dengan _polosnya _berjalan mengikutinya dibelakang, _wisp _itu kemudian berbalik yang menyebabkan Hinata berhenti mendadak dan lanjut berujar, "Hei, menurutmu apa gunanya sayap hitam besar dipunggungmu itu jika kau hanya menggunakan kakimu dan berjalan lambat di belakangku? Oh iya, kau pasti juga akan membutuhkan tombak itu jika mau keluar dengan selamat dari tempat ini."

Dan gadis itu menjawab gugup nan kikuk, "B-baiklah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno menatap sekelilingnya terheran-heran sekaligus takjub. Detik sebelumnya, tempat berpijaknya dikelilingi benda tinggi berkayu dan berdaun atau paling tidak didominasi warna tanah bebatuan –coklat, warna hijau dedaunan, ataukah warna biru antara langit dan jernih air sungai transparan. Ia sekali lagi mengitarkan pandangannya, menganalisa kembali tempat ini. Tampak langit diatasnya berbanding paling tidak 180 derajat dibanding sebelumnya, berwarna jingga kecoklatan tanpa awan dan daerah sekitarnya dipenuhi reruntuhan bangunan yang beberapa diantaranya sudah serata tanah dan sisanya masih dapat berdiri meski beberapa bagiannya rubuh.

Tunggu!

Dimana cowok pirang dengan senyum lebar nan cerah bermarga Uzumaki, Uchiha es dengan tampang _stoic _dan rambut _raven_nya, serta gadis _goth loli _separuh Neko yang menuntunnya hingga kemari?

Bersamaan dengan itu, sesuatu melesat dengan kecepatan tidak terduga tepat dihadapan sang gadis _pink_. Dengan refleks yang ia punya, Sakura melompat menjauh dari tempat mendaratnya benda apapun itu lalu kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya, melindungi wajahnya dari debu ataupun batu-batu yang layaknya bertebaran akibat _pukulan _mengerikan yang meretakkan tanah disekelilingnya. Sakura terbelalak menemukan gadis lainnya yang cukup familiar berdiri disana setelah asap yang awalnya menghalangi penglihatan perlahan menipis. Temari berdiri dengan senyuman tipis yang akan lebih cocok jika didekskripsikan dengan kata 'seringai' daripada 'senyuman'.

Kipas raksaksa yang digunakannya sebagai alat _penghancur tanah _tadi kemudian dicabutnya dengan satu gerakan cepat dan kembali digunakan menyerang gadis lawannya yang tampak belum begitu siap.

"Ayo mulai, _Gulali-cchan~! _Hibur aku walau semenit._" _

Kata itu! Gadis itu mengucapkannya dengan nada merendah yang membuat gadis _pink _yang dimaksud mendengus.

_Takkan kubiarkan!_

Menghadapi serangan mendadak Temari, Sakura hanya dapat menghindar sebisanya dan berusaha agar kipas itu tak mengenai tubuhnya atau _game_ ini akan berakhir dengan kekalahannya dan dapat dipastikan dengan itu ia akan kehilangan Hinata.

Dan setelah dengan elitnya meluncurkan serangan-serangan cepat yang sama sekali tidak mengenai gadis bermarga Haruno dihadapannya, Temari melompat mundur kemudian melebarkan kipas raksaksanya. Ia tidak melihat pilihan lain, menanggapi gadis itu benar-benar dapat menghindar dengan sangat cepat. Melihat hal itu, Sakura langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar.

_Dapat!_

"Titik 2! Awas kau!"

Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Temari dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan mengibaskan benda itu yang kemudian menciptakan semacam angin topan raksaksa yang diarahkan pada gadis _pink _didepannya. Dengan sigap, Sakura melompat kebelakang puingan besar yang tahan terhadap angin itu, walau hanya sementara. Bangunan itu juga akan rubuh dan hancur menjadi debu beberapa detik kemudian.

Nyaris saja.

Sehingga gadis itu memilih untuk tidak berhenti disitu saja. Sakura kemudian berlari kebelakang puing lainnya –_yang kebetulan adalah sebuah bangunan raksaksa di kiri Temari- _dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa hingga sampai tepat didepan kiri gadis _teal _yang mengamati topannya.

Dan selanjutnya, Haruno melompat sembari mengarahkan tinjunya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Blaaaaar..!

Tanah yang awalnya tampak baik-baik saja, kini berubah menjadi semacam kawah raksaksa dengan retakan yang berubah menjadi puing-puing dikarenakan pukulan yang berpuluh-ratusan kali lebih hebat daripada yang dilakukan Temari sebelumnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, topan buatan temari menipis lalu berhenti dan menyisakan puing berserakan didaerah yang dilewatinya tadi. Menyadari sang sasaran tidak tergeletak seperti yang diharapakannya, gadis itu kemudian menangkap sosok yang balik melompat dibelakangnya sambil mengayunkan kipas, tak lain adalah Temari. Sakura terlempar kebelakang karena sedikit terlambat menanggapi _serangan balik _Temari.

"Ukh!"

"Hahaha! Tak kusangka kau dapat bertahan seperti ini. Astaga, aku tidak bisa meremehkanmu." Temari mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan akibat menanggapi serangan _benar-benar cepat _dari gadis yang tampak sama lusuhnya dengannya. Gadis yang disebutnya _gulali _beberapa saat yang lalu itu benar-benar 'kuat' dan 'sangat cepat'. Sudah lama ia tidak menemukan _newbie _yang mampu melawan dengan sehebat ini.

Hei! Dia Te-ma-ri!

_Aku harus bisa. Kalau kalah disini, aku takkan termaafkan ataupun dimaafkan. Tak ada orang selain Naruto yang mau menerimaku sebelumnya dengan sebaik ini. Hinata. Dia sahabatku sekarang. Dan takkan kubiarkan orang ini 'mengambilnya'!_

Disaat menyadari lawannya tengah agak lengah, Sakura dengan cepat berdiri kemudian berlari kearah sebuah puingan raksaksa dan dengan kekuatan yang takkan ada seorangpun di Bumi akan mempercayai gadis 16 tahun dapat mengangkatnya dengan mudah, ia melemparkannya dengan cepat kearah lawannya tadi yang _sangat lambat merespon_.

"Gyaaa!"

Tidak berhenti disitu, Sakura berkali-kali melemparkan atau menendang bebatuan besar yang ditemuinya kearah Temari, yang sebagian dapat dihindari gadis itu dengan pukulan balik pada batu melayang itu dari kipasnya, dan beberapa lagi berhasil melukai gadis itu.

Dan untuk serangan penutup, Sakura kembali berlari kearah Temari dan lalu mengarahkan tinjunya yang kali ini ditahan lawannya itu dengan kipasnya.

"Aku tidak mau kalah disini! **AKU TIDAK MAU KALAH LAGI SEPERTI HAL BODOH YANG KUPILIH DI DUNIAKU SEBELUMNYA!**"

Temari terbelalak menghadapi dorongan mengerikan dari Sakura yang kini membuat dirinya terlempar jauh kebelakang dan menabrak sebuah dinding bangunan yang kini 'mengurung'nya dengan puing-puing berat yang menimpanya. Gadis itu berusaha kembali berdiri, namun tenaganya tidak sestabil sebelumnya menyebabkannya hanya mampu melihat pasrah Sakura yang kemudian berjalan menghampirinya lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku menang."

Iya, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berdecak kagum menyaksikan kedua gadis yang saling beradu kekuatan dengan pujian tak terucap. Disampingnya, Nekoyuki dan Sasuke tampak sama-sama terkaget sepertinya.

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka dia sekuat itu."

"Itu karena kau belum memperhatikannya, Sasuke-_nyaan~! _**Wanita akan menjadi kuat untuk beberapa hal yang kadang bertentangan logika**." Gadis berambut _silver _itu kembali bertransformasi menjadi bentuk kucingnya dan melompat kepundak Sasuke. Cowok _raven _itu tak membalas apapun selain kembali melanjutkan acara menontonnya. Wanita adalah salah satu hal paling rumit yang diketahuinya.

"Kupikir dia lemah."

"Sakura-chan tidak pernah lemah. Dia selalu kuat. Ia mempunyai banyak sekali orang yang membenci keberadaannya. Orang-orang itu tidak jarang membuatnya menangis dan meraung sendirian. Tapi, meski dengan kekuatan seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang, Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah menutup mulut orang-orang tidak tahu diri itu dengan pukulannya. Ia malah melindungi mereka jika diperlukan. **Orang yang kuat bukan mereka yang berhasil menundukkan 'pembenci'nya dengan melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan. Orang yang kuat adalah mereka yang mampu bertahan meski seribu satu 'pisau' diarahkan padanya. **Dan untuk alasan yang sama. _Aku ingin selalu berada didekatnya. Jadi, dia tak perlu menangis dan meraung sendirian. Aku ingin selalu berada disana. Melindunginya dan menjaganya._"

Sasuke dan Nekoyuki menatap cowok _blonde _itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dalam benak masing-masing, mereka bersumpah akan selalu saling melindungi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Salah satu _batu _itu menghilang akan menyebabkan kekacauan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil kalau sampai penduduk X Garden mengetahuinya."

Seorang pria berambut hitam dan dikuncir sehingga mirip dengan buah nanas, tampak tengah berbincang empat mata dengan seorang wanita dihadapannya yang tampak merengut. Suasana di ruang itu kemudian mendadak hening dan kaku. Anneliese tidak akan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat Shikamaru adalah salah. Tapi, pertanyaan yang diungkapkan cowok itu sulit untuk dijawab blak-blakan.

"_Aku akan melakukannya sendiri._"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Shikamaru langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Tapi, siapa yang akan ada disini bila kau pergi?"

"Lalu siapa yang akan mencari_nya _kalau bukan aku? Kau tahu sendirikan, _batu itu _hanya aku dan _The Seven Highest _yang dapat mengenalinya. Dan seperti yang kau katakan tadi, akan terjadi bencana kalau salah satu dari orang-orang itu mengetahui Ruby lenyap."

Skak!

Cowok itu mengeluh berlebihan lalu memasang tampang malas seperti biasanya. Ia yakin sekali gadis dihadapannya kini telah merencanakan sesuatu jika berani mengatakan sederetan kata barusan. Ia kemudian menghela nafas pasrah karena tidak menemukan kalimat 'melawan' untuk diucapkan. "Serahkan tempat ini padaku dan silahkan bersenang-senang. Aku tahu kau bisa memenggalku kapan saja jika menghancurkan Istanamu."

Anneliese tersenyum manis sekali, mengembalikan imej gadis 16 tahunan yang selama ini dibuangnya dihadapan umum semenjak diangkat menjadi Ratu.

"Oho~! Kau sahabat terbaikku, Shika-cchan!"

"Well, kapan terakhir kali aku mendengar _suffiks _itu sebelum tadi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut _indigo _dan _wisp _biru itu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah tangga menurun yang tampak sangat mengerikan meskipun Pupuru mengaktifkan _light body_nya. Mereka sudah melewati beberapa ruangan lainnya yang hanya menyisakan mayat sang _guardians _dan benda berantakan dimana-mana.

Entah bagaimana caranya dan tampak seperti ia merupakan seorang yang mahir, Hinata _menghilangkan _pasangan sayap hitam dibelakangnya dan mulai menuruni anak tangga pertama. Pupuru yang memerhatikan tingkah gadis itu hanya tertegun dan berpikir bahwa sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama gadis itu menggunakan _demon side_nya. Pasalnya, seharusnya orang yang masih pemula dalam menggunakan _demon side _akan dengan brutal menghancurkan apapun yang ditemuinya. Bahkan jika itu hanya batu, dinding, meja atau sejenisnya. Sementara gadis itu hanya menyerang monster tadi dengan _semestinya_ dan hanya menunjukkan kejanggalan berupa perubahan sikapnya menjadi 'diam'.

"A-anoo, menurutmu ini apa, Pupuru-chan?"

Hinata mengangkat sebelah kakinya begitu merasakan bawah sepatunya menginjak sesuatu yang kental dan cair. Pupuru bergerak turun untuk memudahkan akses bagi gadis itu untuk lebih dapat melihat sesuatu yang mengganjal tersebut.

"D-d-darah?" Hinata pucat seketika. Dan bukan hanya itu saja. Darah itu membentuk semacam 'penuntun' menunjukkan siapapun yang 'berdarah' itu telah menuruni tangga sebelum mereka tiba.

Dan,

_BRUUUSH!_

Sambaran api merah memastikan bahwa anak tangga itu tidak begitu jauh kebawah. Juga kembali memastikan ada seorang _nature user _dan 'kemungkinan besar juga' _guardian _yang menunggu mereka berdua untuk segera turun daripada terbengong disana untuk beberapa lama.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, ia merobek bagian bawah roknya. "Ini akan lebih memudahkan aku berjalan," ujarnya sebelum Pupuru sempat angkat bicara. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, mereka dengan kompak segera menuruni tangga itu dan menemukan seorang gadis lainnya dengan pakaian _armor. _Rambut coklatnya dicepol dua._ Guardian _kali ini berbentuk bukan monster seperti yang ia lihat sebelum-sebelumnya, malah lebih mirip seorang gadis dengan matanya dililit kain putih. Ia memakai baju pendek yang tampak compang-camping dan lusuh serta rambut _peach_nya dikepang panjang kemudian disatukan oleh sebuah mata pedang. Gadis itu memegang sebuah sabit berukuran sangat besar, juga ia tampak tak menyentuh tanah. Ukuran tubuh _guardian _kali ini bahkan hanya sampai separuh tinggi Hinata.

"Wah, Ten-chan sudah sampai deluan, yah!"

"Apa ini _The Last Guardian? _Heh, lebih tampak seperti anak kecil."

"…..?!"

Hinata menatap kedua orang lainnya yang baru saja menuruni tangga dibelakangnya. Seorang gadis _blonde _dengan rambut lebih panjang darinya, juga cowok dengan semacam tanda garis merah dikedua pipinya. Tiba-tiba saja, Pupuru bersembunyi dibelakang gadis _indigo _itu.

"Nyaris terkumpul semuanya. Aku adalah _last stage_nya. Kalian boleh menyerangku bersama-sama ataupun individual. Siapapun yang tersisa dan berhasil mengalahkanku, akan keluar dari tempat ini. Peserta yang tersisa adalah lima."

Hinata merengut, _hanya ada empat orang disini, _desahnya heran. Gadis yang dipanggil sebagai 'Ten-chan' tadi mundur perlahan hingga tepat disamping Hinata. Memberikan penglihatan jelas bagi gadis itu bahwa kaki kiri Tenten terluka menembus armornya. Gadis _blonde _lainnya mendekat begitu melihat sang _Guardian _tengah mere-load, memberikan waktu bagi mereka untuk pemulihan.

"Tenten-san, kau tampak tidak baik-baik saja." Tenten terduduk, "Kalau begitu bantu aku," ujarnya agak ketus. Gadis yang dimaksud mengangguk menurut. Sesuatu yang putih berpendar berbentuk oval tampak muncul melayang di telapak tangan kanannya. Ia kemudian mendekatkannya ke luka Tenten yang kemudian meringis menahan sakit. Setelah memerhatikan cukup baik, Hinata berkesimpulan bahwa gadis itu adalah Elf, pasalnya gadis itu memiliki telinga panjang seperti Ino. Dan Tenten adalah seorang WeaponUser jika dilihat dari pedangnya, tapi mendapat anugrah _nature power fire._

"Hei, tampaknya cuma kau yang tidak ku kenal disini." Cowok lainnya kemudian berdiri disamping Hinata. "Namaku Inuzuka Kiba, _Beast. _Gadis pirang itu adalah Shion, dan yang satunya adalah Tenten. Shion dari ras Elf, Tenten adalah WeaponUser." Kiba menunjuk bergantian antara Shion dan Reyna yang kemudian berbalik pada Hinata. "Salam Kenal~!" "Hn."

_Bingo!_

"Kau sendiri?"

Gadis itu menjawab _kikuk, _"H-hinata Hyuuga dan ini _partner_ku, Pupuru-chan. A-aku adalah _demon._ —"

"Cukup, kah? Mari kita lanjutkan permainannya."

_Guardian _itu kembali muncul. Kali ini ia membawa sabit yang ukurannya menjadi dua kali lipat dari yang sebelumnya.

**Last Stage, Open.**

00.10.00

Kembali, jam kotak itu muncul begitu saja tepat diatas pintu keluar.

"Majulah kalian. Atau jangan pernah keluar dari tempat ini."

.

.

.

**~| TBC |~**

**A.N :**

**- Sekali lagi, ngga ada banyak perubahan /**bows**/ **

**- Di X Garden yang ini, saya mohon maaf **(lagi) **karena saya ngga akan pakai OC selain OC yang saya buat sendiri.**

**- Makasih banyak yang review, yah~! **

**- Last, **

**RnR without Flame, please? ^^**


End file.
